Trapped In Paradise
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Katrina has our two favorite detectives and one FBI agent trapped on a private island. Will Olivia give up all hope of a possible escape? Sequel to Resurrection Please read and review!
1. Day 1: Trapped In Paradise

Trapped In Paradise

Day 1

Rated: NC-17

Part I

Author's note: This is a sequel to Resurrection which can also be found under my account name. If you haven't read Resurrection I suggest you do or else you might be a little lost in what's happening here. I have decided to continue Resurrection because I think it's having a good run. Enjoy and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Cragen, Casey, or Fin, but I wish I did cause then I would be rich and I wouldn't have to write fan fiction about them. Also Fin would cuss a lot more and Elliot and Olivia would be getting it on like rabbits on crack. All the original characters belong to me, so if you want to use them (which I doubt) just let me know. If you wonder where I get my ideas, and other stupid facts, repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

The favor Katrina called in was a simple one. She needed someone to get to Olivia's desk in the special victims unit and change the address on the computer along with the name. She couldn't have Olivia's steps retraced, and since her friend Sarah was there with Daniel she knew that it would be easy for that to be done. Once she had gotten in touch with Sarah, she hung up the phone and looked at Elliot who was still out. She pulled a syringe from her coat pocket and injected it into his neck, that would keep him out for another hour or so while she made arrangements to leave. She called the main house and Charity picked up the phone.

"This better be good." Charity said, sounding like she was a little distracted.

"Get two of the guys out here I need to move some bodies." Katrina said and she could practically hear Charity rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take care of it." Charity responded and then hung up the phone. Katrina smiled and walked out of the stables to wait for two of her guy friends to come out and help her move Elliot. The plan was to get them on a private plane to a summer home on a private island that Katrina owned. She had just recently purchased the estate, not exactly sure when she was going to use it, but now seemed as good a time as ever to relocate. By the time the police got anywhere near her house in upstate New York she would be on a plane over the ocean with Olivia, Elliot, and Lilly. It seemed like once again she had outsmarted the people that were there to ruin her plans.

Back at the station Sarah slowly approached Olivia's computer. She pulled a disk from her purse and looked around. No one was paying any attention to her whatsoever. She sat down at Olivia's desk and slid the disk into the computer. With a couple quick key strokes she had it up and running, a few seconds later the computer screen flickered and came up blue, she had successfully caused it to crash. It would take them a few hours to get it back online, and when it did restart it would cause all of the other computers on the same network to crash. Olivia's hard drive was completely erased too, so anyone trying to figure out where she had just gone would be lost. She got up from the desk and reached to pull the disk out of the drive when Munch grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." She said forcefully, but he didn't let go, "This is harassment my client—"

"Shut up! I don't know what you just did but you did something and I'm detaining you." Munch said and then reached down and picked up the disk from the outstretched tray. It was unlabeled, but he was sure he could get someone to find out what was on it. He pulled Sarah from Olivia's chair and started to pull her towards lock up. He hadn't seen her put the disk into the computer, or even the keystrokes she made, but he did see her eject the disk and the blue screen on Olivia's computer. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had done something.

"I want a lawyer." Sarah said as he pushed her into an empty cell. "You know you'll never find them."

"Find who?"

"Elliot, Olivia, and Lilly…we are always one step ahead of you cops." Sarah said and then sat down on the bench provided for her.

"If you know something you better spill it now or else no one is going to cut you a break." Munch said, Sarah snorted back a laugh and folded her arms over her chest.

"Honey all you really have me on is obstruction I'll get probation because my record is clean. So don't try to trap me with your silly little threats." Sarah replied and then laid down on the bench on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Munch glared at her for another moment before turning away to go see Cragen. So far, he had ascertained that Sarah knew that Olivia, Elliot, and Lilly were missing. He figured she probably knew where they were going but like her friend, Overbeck, she wasn't about to spill the beans any time soon.

Olivia woke up because her ears were popping and it was destroying her peaceful demoral slumber. She groaned only to realize that duct tape covered her mouth, and when she tried to move her arms she found they were tied tightly behind her back. She was laying on a bed in what seemed to be a large private plane. Elliot was next to her, and Lilly next to him, they two were both gagged and bound, but still asleep. She kicked her legs out, trying to stretch them, when she saw the bindings around her ankles. Something in her realized the severity of the situation and she started to struggle harder until she fell off the bed and onto the floor. She screamed into her gag but could barely be heard over the hum of the engines of the plane.

"Well at least one of you is awake, you wanna play cards or something?" Katrina said as she poked her head into the door of the bedroom. Olivia turned her head and glared at Katrina, who walked over and pulled the tape off of her mouth roughly.

"Bite me bitch." Olivia said and then spat at her. The saliva hit Katrina's cheek and she wiped it away with a disgusted look in her eye, "Where the hell am I?"

"On your way to a private island off the coast of Florida, and that's all you need to know." Katrina replied and then reached to push some hair out of Olivia's eyes. Olivia immediately jerked back and tried to get out of the way of Katrina's touch. "Now do you want to play cards or not?"

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye." Olivia replied, "Now leave me the hell alone." Katrina shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. She looked up at Elliot, who didn't look so good with a broken nose, and Lilly most likely had a broken cheekbone, Olivia had gotten off light. She reached up and took the tape off both of their mouths, but they remained in their drugged up state.

"When they come around, tell them what's going on. I don't like having to repeat myself." Katrina said and then went to leave the room to go to another part of the plane.

"Wait a minute! Get me back on the bed!" Olivia said and then managed to get into a sitting position, although she wasn't sure if she could stand up with her ankles being bound as they were. Katrina looked at her and instead of helping she winked and then walked out, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Olivia growled and shifted a few times until she was on her knees. From there she was able to stand up and hop over to the bed and fall down on it. Once she was there she sighed loudly and tried to nudge Elliot awake. She nudged him with her shoulder for a full five minutes before he made a sound like he was waking up.

"My nose is broken." He groaned and then rolled over completely and looked at her, "Olivia? Where the hell are we?"

"On a plane, on our way to a private island. That's all Katrina would tell me." Olivia replied and then backed herself up against the front of the bed and rested her back against the wall. With a bit of struggling Elliot joined her, as he tried not to wake Lilly.

"How did this happen? Were cops for Christ sake! Lilly is a god damn FBI agent and yet here we are on a fucking private plane!" Elliot yelled, normally Olivia would have put a hand on his shoulder, or an arm around him but in her current position she could do neither, "We are so screwed you know that don't you?"

"We are not screwed Elliot, I don't see Evelyn here maybe she—"

"No Evelyn is dead Olivia." Elliot said and then gave her an apologetic look, "I saw it happen myself, I'm sorry." For some reason that news hit her hard. She felt tears stinging her eyes but she didn't want Elliot to see her cry so she turned her head away. Elliot inched over to her and put his head on her shoulder gently. She turned and looked at him, his eyes staring up at her empathetically.

"Elliot I can't do this again." She said, barely able to control the sob that was behind it. She started to cry and slumped down so her head was resting against his. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her tightly but he was bound and he was starting to get pissed about that.

"You can do this because I am here, Lilly is here, we are all very smart and we will all get out of this alive." Elliot said to her. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, she didn't want to chance that Katrina might come in there and see her crying. She turned her head and wiped her face on her shoulder and sniffled slightly.

"Yes you are here, I think that makes a hell of a big difference." Olivia replied and then forced a smile. Without even thinking about it she moved down and kissed him on the lips softly. For a moment he resisted but then started to kiss back.

"I have got to stop drinking so much…" Lilly groaned and then sat up and looked around, "who the hell did I sleep with now?" Her head turned and she saw Elliot and Olivia together, next to her on the bed. She blinked a few times and they both looked at her. "Please tell me this isn't as bad as it looks." She started to move her arms only to find they were bound at the wrists.

"It's worse then it looks Lilly." Olivia said calmly hoping that her voice didn't give away that she was just crying. "But we'll get out of this."

"Of course we will." Lilly replied and then laid down on her side and started to bring her feet up. Olivia and Elliot watched her and after a moment of tense struggling Lilly had managed to get her hands from behind her back to in front of her by going over her feet. Olivia was flexible but she didn't think she'd ever be able to do that. Once Lilly's hands were in front of her it was going to be easy to escape, after all the bindings were only duct tape. She reached down and undid her ankles first, then bit into the tape around her wrists and managed to rip the tape off there too. "Who's next?"

"Me please, my nose is itching." Olivia said and turned her back to Lilly, who undid the tape around Olivia's wrists. Once they were free she immediately scratched her nose and then started to work on the tape around her ankles. Elliot was soon to follow, and within seconds the two of them were free. Lilly got up and walked over to the locked door and looked at it. It seemed like a rather flimsy door, and after all they were on a plane, how reinforced could it be?

"Elliot can you kick down the door?" Olivia asked him after she noticed Lilly studying it. Elliot looked at Olivia and brought a hand to his broken nose and touched it gently. A spark of pain shot through his face and he winced slightly.

"Yeah I think I can do that, but what's the plan once we get it down?" Elliot asked them. They did not have a plan and considering the fact that Katrina might have a gun, and be stupid enough to use it on an airplane, they really did need a plan.

"Well there are three of us and one of her, I think we can take her down but that still leaves us trapped in a plane." Olivia said and sat back down on the bed, "We don't know the pilots, they could be on her side."

"Would you rather wait till the plane lands?" Elliot asked, although he didn't think that was such a good idea. They were headed to a private island and they had absolutely no idea what would be waiting for them once they got there. Olivia had seen some of the guys that Katrina called "friends" and they were huge. She didn't want to admit that they could take Elliot down in a New York minute, she wanted to believe that he was stronger then that but he wouldn't be a match for them if they were waiting on the ground.

"Just so you know," A voice came over the intercom of the plane and the three looked up to try and see where it was coming from, "I can see and hear everything you are doing right now." It was Katrina's voice, she had surveillance cameras and microphones in the bedroom of the plane, she wasn't that stupid. Olivia put her hand to her face because she felt like crying again, although she didn't want either Elliot or Lilly to see that she was upset.

"Katrina! You're a bitch and we will get out of here!" Elliot yelled as if she couldn't hear him if he talked normally. There was a pregnant pause and then laughter came over the intercom. Elliot kicked the door and then went back to Olivia and put his arm around her. She sank into his arms like a stone and looked up at him, tears were shimmering in her eyes. Lilly sat back down on the bed, a plan for an ambushed attack was now out of play because Katrina knew their every move. Olivia covered her face with her hands and started to cry softly, Lilly didn't seem to notice, she was on the other side of the bed with her face in her hands trying to think. Elliot just held Olivia and let her cry, only she knew how bad the situation really was, and he was starting to get worried himself.

Evelyn woke up with a gasping breath and immediately threw up twice. Her head was spinning, she didn't even remember her own name, all she knew was that she was alive. The blood from her split lip had dried up and the eye that was swollen shut before she injected herself with the demoral that had been given to her was beginning to open on it's own accord. She got to her feet and stumbled towards the door of the stall that was still unlocked. She didn't know where she was, what she was doing there, or how she had even gotten there, and the name "Arkatin Nixherd" echoed in her brain, although she didn't know why.

She forced herself to walk out of the stables and towards the front of the house. Something in her brain was telling her to get out of there as fast as she could, although she wasn't sure why. She trusted her instincts on this one and passed by the house, it was dark out, the chances of anyone seeing here were very low. She didn't know that the people in the house had assumed her dead, she didn't know that Katrina had assumed her dead, hell she didn't even know the name Katrina. She stumbled past the iron gates that marked the front of the property and down the driveway, where she threw up a third time. She knew that she needed to get help and fast but she didn't know where that help would be coming from, or who to turn to.

When she finished the long walk down the driveway she lurched out onto the road that stretched out there. She fell to her hands and knees and started to crawl, away from the bad house, away from the feelings she had before. She kept crawling until she couldn't move anymore, and collapsed on the road with her arms outstretched in front of her. What happened next was an act of god, or what Evelyn would call pure luck. A truck came lumbering down the street with its headlights on and horn blowing. All she could do was lift her head maybe an inch off of the pavement to look at it. Part of her wanted to be run over and end all of this crap, but another part of her was screaming that she needed to get help to stay alive and to help others…other people whose names she couldn't for the life of her remember. The truck stopped and a man got out and came over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, getting down by her side and putting a hand on her bare shoulder. She was still wearing what Katrina had put her in, nothing but a corset and a tail with hoof shaped boots on her feet. "What's your name?"

"Arkevelyn…" She muttered which sounded like a good enough answer to her although she had absolutely no idea what she was saying, "Felp ee." Came out in place of "help me" but the truck driver seemed to know what she meant and he picked her up and walked her back to his truck. He sat her up in the front seat and then went around to the driver's side and started to drive.

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital hun, just hold on." He said to her and then started to race off down the road in search of the nearest hospital. Evelyn might have groaned a response, she didn't know at that point if any of her vocalizations were real or imagined. Her head rolled back and she fell over, her head landing in the truck driver's lap. He looked down at her and put a hand in her hair, stroking it softly, "What the hell happened to you?" He muttered and continued his fast pace down the road. At that point Evelyn knew she was safe, so she let herself pass out…. She was on the way to getting help.

When she woke up again she was hooked up to every machine imaginable except a respirator. She looked around, there was no one in her room but her. She remembered her name, and bits and pieces of where she was before but not enough to construct a complete memory. She looked out of the window, the sun was coming up in the distance, and finally she knew she was somewhere safe. She lazily reached for the call button, her face hurt terribly but the last thing she wanted was more pain medication, she wanted to be sober for the rest of her life. She pressed the button with her thumb and then let it drop, it almost tired her out to do even that. A few moments later a nurse came into the room and saw that she was awake.

"You're awake." She said and Evelyn fought the urge to roll her eyes, of course she was awake she pressed the button after all.

"When can I go home?" Was the first thing she asked, she hated hospitals and had spent too much time in them when she had drugged out friends who would occasionally overdose on whatever it was they were taking.

"After you talk to the police, where is home for you?" The nurse asked gently and then pulled a chair up to her bedside. Evelyn could remember an address, but she wasn't sure if it was her address or not. Either way that was where she was going to tell them she was going, it would get her out of there faster.

"New York City, I must have had a really bad trip this time. The last thing I remember is dancing in a club." She replied even though that was a lie. The last thing she remembered was being in a barn in the back of someone's house but she knew if she said that they would want to know where the house was and at that moment she had absolutely no clue. She knew how the police worked, she had talked with them many times, if she could construct a fake story about a bad acid trip they would leave her alone until she could collect her thoughts and actually remember what had happened.

"You had a pretty close call there, you were extremely dehydrated." The nurse said and then reached to the end of the bed and picked up the chart that was hanging there, "We also found traces of demoral in your system, can you explain that?"

"I'm a stripper, I strip every night sometimes I use illegal painkillers to pass the time." She lied without even having to think about it. It was true though, when she was a stripper she did use lots of illegal drugs without a second thought. She was getting mad at herself though because she wanted to know why the hell she was in a barn when she woke up. "I dropped some acid quite some time ago and hitched a ride out into the country, I really wanted to see some horses for some reason….why do you even care?"

"Because you could have died, that's when I make it my business to care. Do you want to speak to the police now?" She asked but it didn't sound like she was buying any of the story. Evelyn nodded and made a gesture to send them in. The nurse got up and walked into the hallway, a few moments later she returned with two police officers behind her. Evelyn put on her game face and got ready to lie her way out of another precarious situation.

When the plane finally did land, none of the group of three knew what to do. If Katrina could see into the bedroom then she knew where they all were, some sort of attack was out of the question. They heard the door to the plane open and some voices, then footsteps as more then one person came to the door. It was quiet now, the hum of the engines was gone, and it was making Olivia just a little bit edgy. She kept staring at the door, expecting it to burst open and have Katrina backed up by some very large men.

"I am opening the door, if any one of you fuckers tries something I think you'll be presently surprised." Katrina's voice said from the door. Elliot didn't even turn his head in the direction of the voice, he was still holding Olivia in his arms and was watching for her reaction. Olivia rolled her eyes slightly and then looked up at him. Lilly stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to the door. It opened slowly to reveal Katrina and two other very large men standing there. The two men were holding what looked like M16s Katrina herself was unarmed. "My god you're beautiful." She said to the first person she saw, which was Lilly. Lilly glared back at her and shoved her aside, making her way out of the plane.

"Do your worst you idiots." She dared the men with the M16s as she walked past them, her posture was one of fearlessness, although she was still afraid that at any moment one of those guns might go off and take her down. One of the men followed her as she got off the plane, that just left Olivia and Elliot in the bedroom.

"You two, get walking." Katrina said and then turned and walked away. For a moment both Olivia and Elliot thought about not moving at all, then they saw the look on the armed man's face. They both got up and holding hands, Elliot led Olivia out of the bedroom towards the main cabin. Once they were there they saw the door to the plane was opened and Lilly was standing outside of it. She was currently trying to bum a cigarette from one of the guards who was standing next to the door of the plane. "Catch me, as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere no one's here and I fall into myself…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SING THAT SONG YOU WHORE!" Olivia screamed and she turned and immediately tried to choke Katrina. The man with the gun, who was still in the plane, turned and aimed it at Olivia, Elliot quickly pulled her back and really had to struggle to hold her off, "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE DEAD!"

"OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted trying to calm her down, "Now is not the right time for this." He whispered into her ear. Her body remained tense for another moment but then she reluctantly relaxed. Elliot took her hand and started to lead her out of the plane. There, about a hundred feet away was a helicopter, they hadn't reached the private island yet and Elliot wasn't sure that he wanted to.

"Okay time for a helicopter ride, I rented the damn thing for the day may as well use it." Katrina said and then one of the armed guards handed her a gun. She then grabbed Lilly and pulled her close, putting then gun to her neck, "If anyone tries anything stupid I'll shoot Lilly." Olivia and Elliot looked to Lilly who looked annoyed but not panicked by the situation. She had been a hostage once before and she knew better then to lose her cool. They all climbed into the helicopter, Katrina keeping the gun on Lilly's neck the whole time.

"Where the hell is this island?" Elliot asked once they were inside and the door was shut. The engines started and they slowly lifted off the ground.

"About fifty miles from here, just letting you know so you don't escape, unless you think you can swim fifty miles without drowning." Katrina said and then they were off, flying over the ocean to some undisclosed location. Elliot kept his arm around Olivia and she didn't try to push him away, the scenery would have been considered beautiful if they weren't all being held hostage.

Back in the real world, Evelyn had lied her way out of the hospital and collected enough money for a bus ticket back to the city. She gave the cops the address of Elliot's house, without knowing whose house it was or why she knew the address. As soon as she got back in the city, she walked a few miles until she found Elliot's house and looked at it, wondering how she was going to get in. Something told her to check under a rock that was by the front steps. She actually had to check under about three until she found a plastic container with a key in it. She took the key out and walked up to the door and slid it into the lock. The door opened for her and she stepped inside the house.

Nothing was jogging her memory as of yet, and so she shut the door behind her and locked it making sure all of the locks on the door were secured. Something was telling her that someone was missing, but her brain wouldn't allow her to connect thoughts. She looked around and made her way towards the couch, the one with the table behind it. On the table was still a box of Olivia's stuff, even though she didn't recognize it as such. She started to sift through the box slowly, when she found a sweatshirt inside. Knowing that scent was one of the strongest senses linked to memory, she brought the material up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Olivia." She said to no one and then set the sweatshirt back down in the box. Next to the box there was a picture in a frame of Elliot and Olivia. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, staring intently into both of their eyes, "Oh my god!" She dropped the picture onto the table and ran for the phone. With shaky hands and tears in her eyes she dialed 911. She didn't remember everything, but she remembered enough to know that Katrina was taking them to some place. Now she could do her best to stop it…that was if she could ever remember where Katrina's house was in the first place.

The helicopter landed on a stretch of beach with a house off in the distance. Well it wasn't a house it was a mansion. Katrina kept the gun on Lilly's neck until the copter was far up into the sky, almost disappearing. Then she dropped the gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans and grabbed Lilly by the arm. Elliot took Olivia's hand and started to follow Katrina up to the house. None of them knew what was in store, but Olivia was shedding silent tears. She constantly sniffled and would wipe them away before they could fall, but she wasn't out and out bawling.

Then, all of a sudden, Lilly pulled out of Katrina's grasp and punched her, sending her down onto the beach on her back. Elliot let go of Olivia's hand and ran to help Lilly, but Katrina was too fast, she pulled the gun and aimed it right between Lilly's eyes. How this woman had such grace and speed was a mystery to Elliot, but she was doing a good job of keeping them hostage.

"I would suggest you not try that again, unless you want to get shot." Katrina said and then stood up, keeping the gun trained on Lilly. Lilly put her hands up in a sign of peace, "You understand right?"

"I understand." Lilly said and then dropped her arms to her side. It seemed as though for every move any one of them had, Katrina was aware of it and had a counter action. Elliot had seen what Katrina had done to Heather and he didn't doubt for one second that Katrina would shoot one of them. Besides, who would stop her? They were out on an island in the middle of nowhere. Elliot turned to look at Olivia, who hadn't moved from the spot where he had let go of her hand. He came back over and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"It'll be okay Liv, I promise." Elliot said to her and she looked at him through tear filled eyes. Nothing about this situation was okay and it would never be okay. They were going to die out there, Olivia could feel it in her heart. She wasn't one to give up so easily, usually, but she had spent two years with Katrina, she knew how things worked with her. At that point she was starting to believe that she would be with Katrina many more years, she didn't see any possible way out of it. Elliot gave her arm a gentle tug and got her walking again, following Katrina and Lilly to the house that sat in a patch of long grass about five hundred meters away. Olivia said nothing back to him, and followed behind him, a silent march of doom.


	2. Day 3: Hunger Strike

Trapped In Paradise

Day 3: Hunger Strike

Author's note: Hope you all are enjoying the sequel so far, I've gotten some reviews and they are all awesome! So here comes the next part, I hope you enjoy it!

It had been two days; Olivia was counting them by carving a line into the stall of her new stable home. The floors were covered in sand and she could hear the ocean off in the distance. The barn was much like the one back in New York, except this one was a lot warmer. She hadn't seen Elliot in two days and it was beginning to take a toll on her. She had refused to eat anything, she would hand all of her food over to Lilly who reluctantly, but gratefully, took it. They weren't being fed very much and Lilly was always complaining that she was hungry, which she stopped doing when she realized that Olivia needed to eat something too.

It was early in the morning on the second day, Olivia was in her pony boots and gloves, with only a corset to cover her mid section. She walked over to the dividing fence and into Lilly's stall. Lilly was in the same predicament, hoof boots and gloves, she also had a corset and the only thing that was different about it was it's color. Lilly's was red instead of purple. Lilly was asleep, she had the body of a supermodel, tan, thin, wonderfully shaped breasts, and gorgeous caramel colored hair down to her waist. It was the first time Olivia had ever seen it down, she always wore it up in a tight bun when they were at work but Katrina seemed to like it better down. How she could sleep on wood covered with three inches of sand was beyond her.

"Breakfast!" Katrina called from the door as she walked in, carrying two bowls of plain oatmeal. Olivia had never wanted plain oatmeal so much in her entire life but she wasn't going to take it. There were big water bottles in the stalls, much like you would see in a hamster cage, so she wasn't very worried about getting dehydrated.

"Give mine to Lilly." Olivia said and Katrina looked over at her.

"If that's what you want then fine." Katrina replied without a hint of worry in her voice. Deep down she was worried about Olivia and she did want her to eat but if Olivia knew that then she would be the one in control and it would be downhill from there. Katrina opened the little hatch on the door of Lilly's stall and slid both bowls onto the platform inside before shutting the hatch. "There are ways of making you eat, I promise you will lose this."

"You can kiss the fattest part of my ass!" Olivia shouted and then turned around and slapped her ass and let out a loud laugh. This woke Lilly up, she groaned and looked around, unable to comprehend that she was still in the stables and not in her own bed. Olivia was starting to lose her mind a little, without food and without Elliot she really didn't see a reason to try and do anything. She almost made up her mind that she would be just like Heather and rebel against Katrina, if she was going to die there anyway what was the point? Lilly groaned again and crawled over to the food, she still hadn't learned to walk right in the pony boots yet.

"You know she's right, I don't put it past her to fight dirty in this." Lilly said and then took in a mouthful of oatmeal. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down in the sand. She couldn't really think of anything Katrina could do to make her want to eat. Even severe torture wouldn't make her want to eat, she wasn't willing to die but part of her knew that Katrina wouldn't just let her starve. Katrina had put a lot of time and effort into training Olivia and she was not about to let that investment go south. Olivia laid down in the sand and looked up at the slanted roof that covered them. It was just a waiting game now.

Elliot was locked in his room at the house. Katrina was keeping him there and she had thought of every possible thing that could be used as a weapon and taken it out of the room. There was no mirror in the bathroom so that couldn't be shattered to use as a weapon. There were no razors, no scissors, not even a goddamned toenail clipper. Even the lid on the toilet had been locked into place so he couldn't take it apart and use a weapon from there. She had been feeding him and he had been eating well, he knew that Olivia was being given next to nothing to eat but he had to remain strong for the both of them. There was a slight tap on the door and then it unlocked and Katrina came in holding a dog collar in her hand. Clipped to her belt was her trusty tazer; he knew she had a gun somewhere in the house but she had not been carrying it for the past two days.

"What do _you _want?" Elliot asked, he was sitting at the foot of his bed with his arms folded, trying to think of something he could do to help Olivia. He had even tried shattering the glass in the windows but it seemed to be unbreakable. Katrina truly had thought of just about everything. He had not been out of his room in two days, the only contact he had was with Katrina and he didn't want to see her, let alone _talk _to her.

"Just to put your collar on so you can walk around the house of your own accord, unless you would rather be trapped in this room for the rest of your life." Katrina said and then pulled the tazer and flicked the button causing a spark to flash, "Are you going to let me?" Elliot rolled his eyes and then walked over to her.

"Do whatever you have to do." Elliot said and looked down at her, he noticed on the collar that there was a small box and two small metal prongs sticking out of it. He had seen those kind of collars for dogs who were in invisible fencing areas.

"Kneel down so I can get it around your neck." Katrina said, not moving the tazer from it's current threatening position. Elliot resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and slowly got down on his knees in front of her so she could be more comfortable putting the collar around his neck. She smiled at him and clipped the tazer to her belt, but behind her so it was out of his immediate reach. He thought about trying to get it but chances are she would be faster, she had the reflexes of a cat. She fastened the collar around his neck and then locked it with a tiny gold pad lock. "Now say thank you."

"What the—"

"I SAID SAY THANK YOU!" Katrina yelled at him and then backhanded him across the face. His nose was just starting to feel fine and she had to agitate it by slapping him across the face. Tears of pain welled up in his eyes and he brought a hand to his face to wipe them away before they could fall.

"Thank you." He replied in a sardonic tone. She smiled, obviously ignoring his sarcasm, and motioned for him to stand up. He got back to his feet and wiped his eyes again, resisting the urge to sniff back the tears only because his nose was now killing him. "I want to see Olivia."

"Not yet, not until she starts eating again." Katrina replied and then turned to walk out of the room as she reached to unclip the tazer from the back of her belt and move it to the front. Elliot blinked a few times, forgot about the tazer, and stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can walk through the house now, if you try to go somewhere not allowed you'll get a shock strong enough to knock you down." Katrina said, turning to look at him. When she was done she turned back and walked out into the hallway. Elliot took her statement and stored it in his brain before following her out into the hall. At that point all he cared about was helping Olivia.

"Why isn't she eating?" He asked.

"I don't exactly know, I think she's trying a hunger strike but I can get her to eat on my own I have a plan." Katrina said with conviction. Elliot did not like the sound of that, there was no way he could stomach Katrina hurting Olivia with him being able to do nothing to stop it. She turned to look at him, and he must have had quite a concerned look on his face because her look softened to a smile, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to physically hurt her."

"I don't want you to do anything to her, emotional or physical. What do I have to do to prevent that?" Elliot asked, his hands clenching into fists. Katrina stopped walking and took both of his hands in hers and tried to pry them from their clenched stance. He relaxed slightly and let her open them, she brought his left hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. This led him to believe that to stop Katrina he was probably going to have to have sex with her, which he wanted as much as he wanted another hole in his head.

"You can't stop me Elliot, on this island I'm your queen." With that she dropped his hand and started to make her way down the stairs. Elliot followed her, wondering what exactly she was going to do to Olivia if it wasn't something physical. He couldn't begin to imagine the emotional turmoil she could put Olivia through, but Katrina was a cold, calculating bitch, she would do just about anything to get her way.

"No, I'm telling you that I last spoke to Elliot last night." Evelyn said to Munch, her hands were shaky and her head was throbbing, all she really wanted was to go out and find some demoral or heroine, something to stop the horrible drug withdraw. "I tried to kill myself shortly after, but I did talk to him and I am not leaving until someone believes me." Munch looked her over and decided that she had absolutely no reason to be making any of this up. It hadn't even been leaked to the press that two detectives and an FBI agent were missing yet, so she obviously wasn't some loony who was trying to get attention.

"You said that you were one of the girls brought in here when Katrina was first brought in for questioning?" Munch replied. Evelyn nodded slightly, she thought he was actually the guy who had interviewed her but she could be wrong, in her memory faces were all starting to sort of blur together.

"I wrote a letter to Olivia on a legal pad. On it should have been Katrina's address but it was cut off before I could finish it. I could give you that address now and we can go to the house and check things out." Evelyn suggested. Munch knew that they were going to have a hell of a time finding out if the address was true on one of the computers, since the virus Sarah had uploaded to the network had caused all of the unit's computers to crash.

"Well the computers are down." He replied, "Do you think you can take me there yourself?"

"I know the address, how hard could it be?" Evelyn replied and then stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Munch stood up too and grabbed his keys from the desk, it looked like they were going on a little road trip.

At around noon, Katrina walked back into the stables carrying a tray of food in one hand and a large CD player in the other. She set the tray of food down on a table across from the stalls and then walked over to the wall where there was an outlet so she could plug in the CD player. Once it was plugged in she hit the play button and the music started to play. Olivia recognized it right away…it was Evanescence. She rolled her eyes, wondering how this was supposed to be torture, when the singing started, it wasn't Amy Lee's voice, it was Heather's.

"No turn this off right now." Olivia outright demanded. Katrina smiled at her and walked over to get the food from the tray, which was once again plain oatmeal. There were also two apples cut into slices on two different plates.

"Eat something and I will." Katrina said, Lilly slowly got to her feet and looked around, her legs were still quite shaky because she wasn't used to walking on the balls of her feet. Lilly looked over to Olivia, pleading with her eyes to get the woman to eat something. Olivia looked at the CD player and then back to Katrina and folded her arms over her chest and sat down in the sand. "If that's the way you want it then the music stays on."

"Fine, it's kind of soothing anyway." Olivia replied.

"Please eat something Olivia." Lilly said, almost begging her. Olivia shook her head and didn't move from her spot on the ground. Katrina shrugged and opened the hatch on Lilly's door and slid each of the four plates onto the platform and closed the hatch. Lilly sunk down to her knees and looked at the food. She really didn't want to eat until Olivia did but on the other hand she knew that not eating wouldn't make things any better then they already were.

"I'm going to leave this music on a continuous loop so make up your mind before dinner." Katrina said and then walked out of the barn. The first song playing was one that Heather had sung once for Olivia, the song Good Enough by Evanescence. It wasn't so horribly bad, tears were pricking at Olivia's eyes but she blinked constantly to make them go away.

"Olivia, look we don't know each other very well and I can't say I feel overly bad by having this extra food, but you have to eat. Do you really think she's going to give in before she lets you starve to death?" Lilly asked when Katrina was out of the stables. Olivia sat there for a moment and then leaned back until she was laying down in the sand. It was uncomfortable in there, being naked and in the sand, she was wondering why Lilly wasn't complaining more.

"I don't know what I hope to accomplish but something will give soon." Olivia replied and picked up a handful of sand and let it slowly leak out through a closed fist. What she really wanted, more then anything at that point; was to see Elliot. She wasn't going to say it out loud but she knew that if she could see him, or talk to him, or just smell his shirt she would want to start eating again. It didn't seem like Katrina was going to do anything to make that happen though.

"…and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall, pour real life down on me…" Lilly sang through a mouth full of food, and despite the impairment she was still a wonderful singer. Olivia sat up and brushed some sand off of her and looked over at Lilly's stall, "cause I can't hold on, to anything this good, enough, am I good enough…"

"Wow you got a voice on you." Olivia said sounding no less then surprised. Lilly swallowed the food she had in her mouth and then stood up and walked over to the dividing fence and looked into her stall, "Why aren't you a singer?"

"Why aren't you a school teacher? It's just the way things work." Lilly replied and then picked up a slice of apple with her mouth and started to eat it, "I wanted to help people and I guess I did that as well as I could, I'm certainly not helping you."

"You are helping me by being my friend Lilly, all I ask for is a little support." Olivia replied and then stood up and looked into Lilly's stall, "I'm worried about Elliot." Lilly swallowed the mouthful of food she had and looked over to Olivia. She brushed some hair out of her face and then leaned down and took another slice of apple into her mouth.

"He's fine, she needs him as a bargaining chip." Lilly said after chewing the food down to a point where she could talk and not choke, "If she's going to do anything to him it'll be in front of you." Lilly sounded convinced of this and to Olivia it made sense. Olivia was absolutely in love with Elliot and she thought that she couldn't bear to see him get hurt. There were a lot of things she would do to keep Elliot from being severely beaten like Heather was. She sighed and sat back down in the sand, the second song had just ended and Olivia waited for the third, it was in fact Whisper, the song she had sang with Heather many times.

"Damn her." Olivia muttered and then tried to cover her ears with the hoof boots, although they weren't doing very much to drown the sound out. She tried to concentrate on Lilly's loud, but eerily comforting, chewing. Tears sprung to her eyes but she fought them back, she was beginning to think that this would be harder then she thought.

Elliot remained six feet away from the front door of the house, that was as close as he could get to it without being shocked and he had been shocked twice since Katrina had left. He kept trying to find a way out of there but if he would get within three feet of just about any window he would be shocked. It wasn't a tiny little shock, and there was absolutely no warning that came with it, it just happened and it sent him to the floor gasping for breath. He saw Katrina leave with the food and the CD player, wondering exactly how that would help with her plans to get Olivia to eat. When she came back in she had a smile on her face, and he was waiting for her.

"What did you do to her?" Elliot demanded, Katrina pushed past him and started to head past the stairs towards the lounge where there was a full bar installed. Elliot felt intensely bad that he was not able to go out there and talk Olivia into eating but he had to do what he had to do and that meant, somehow, winning Katrina over. Elliot entered the lounge and watched as Katrina started to make herself a martini.

"Just gave them a little music to listen to, what's so bad about that?" Katrina said and then smiled at him. Elliot ran this through his thought process and concluded that the music had to be Heather's. He didn't know how that would impact Olivia but part of him was hoping it would get her to eat if that at least meant she would stop the music, "She still won't eat."

"Let me talk to her, I can get her to eat." Elliot said as he approached the bar. Katrina poured out two martinis and slid one in his direction. It was just past noon, that's what the clock behind the bar said. For a moment he thought of turning the drink down, but he needed it and they both knew it. He picked up the glass and took three big gulps. Katrina picked up hers and took a small sip before walking over to one of the couches in the room and taking a seat.

"I don't need your help Elliot. I can do this myself." Katrina replied calmly and picked up the book that was on the table at the edge of the couch. Elliot finished his martini and turned to leave the room. He wanted to regroup and make some sort of strategy for beating her at her own game. He couldn't stand the thought of Olivia being out there with him inside. He looked at the glass he held in his hand and before he could even think about what he was doing he threw it at Katrina. Without even looking up from her book she caught it one handed, by the stem. "When are you going to get that I'm one step ahead of you at all times?"

"Blow me." Elliot replied and then walked out of the room. He heard Katrina laughing as he left and he didn't see anything remotely funny about the situation. He went back upstairs into the room she had previously put him in, and sat down on the bed to think.

"Is this thing on? Cause if it's not—" Olivia heard Heather's voice say as the CD moved on to the next track.

"It is on so quit your bitchin. Now I'll be back in two minutes so say what you have to in that time." Katrina's voice replied after the sound of Heather getting slapped across the face for probably the last time in her life. There were some footsteps and a door closed, and then Heather cleared her throat. Olivia crawled to the farthest corner in her stall, which was the closest one to the CD player so she could listen better.

"Okay whoever's listening to this, I'm guessing Olivia or Elliot….this was my last request before Katrina…well we all know what's going to happen. Tell Olivia I love her, if she's still around to hear it. Tell Elliot I'm sorry we never met. Tell Retro that he should continue the band without me. Get someone to feed my cat if that's not already taken care of." Heather continued and then took in a deep breath, "I know you'll get out of here Olivia and whatever they make you do to me tomorrow, know I forgive you and I love you no less for it. In closing, remember these six words, servatis a periculum servatis a maleficum."

"Times up!" Katrina's voice came from the background. There was some movement and then the CD flipped to the beginning and started to play Good Enough again. Olivia had tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what the last thing Heather said meant but that didn't mean she was going to forget it. She heard movement in Lilly's stall and quickly wiped the tears from her face as best she could.

"It's Latin." Lilly said to her gently, "It means "Save yourself from danger, save yourself from evil." Olivia looked at her and sniffed back some tears. She took in a deep, shaky breath, and then let it out again slowly.

"Thank you. You speak Latin?" Olivia asked, wanting to get her mind off of the message she had just heard. It wasn't an overly emotional message and she didn't hear Heather's voice waiver for one moment during it, but she couldn't help but cry. It was like Heather was speaking to her from beyond the grave it was eerie but soothing at the same time.

"Yeah and Japanese, I took Latin on my own time. Knowing Latin really helps in the medical field." Lilly replied and then smiled at Olivia, hoping that her smile was contagious enough that it would make Olivia happy. Olivia nodded and forced a smile. She didn't really feel like smiling but she could tell that Lilly was just trying to help her. She didn't want the CD to play through again and have to hear Heather's message for a second time. She stood up and started to look around the stall for any hint of a microphone or camera.

"Japanese? That must have been hard to learn." Olivia replied still looking for a camera. Lilly sat back down in the sand and sighed.

"When I was thirteen my parents picked up and moved to Japan. I learned there, and when you are immersed in something it's pretty easy to learn." Lilly said and Olivia watched as she laid back in the sand after using her gloved hands to pull it over one of her shoulders. "My parents were rich beyond belief, they died leaving me a fortune. I could buy and sell Katrina in the real world."

"Well now it looks like she is buying and selling us." Olivia said and then spotted the camera and started to wave at it with her hoof hands. "I'll eat something just turn the damn music off!" Olivia called at the camera, even though she couldn't see if there was a microphone attached to it or not. She waved a few more times and repeated herself, and then sat down in the sand, all she could really do now was wait and hope that Katrina had heard her.

"I don't understand, there were people in this house yesterday." Evelyn said, staring at the huge chain and padlock that locked them out of Katrina's estate. The "K H" emblem on the iron gates had been changed to "A N" and now they were tightly locked in place. The wall that surrounded the property was brick and almost seven feet high, it didn't look like they were getting over it any time soon. Munch looked quite annoyed, like this was an elaborate ruse used to lead him on a wild goose chase. He did remember interviewing Evelyn about a week ago when she came in with the rest of Katrina's girls, but he was now convinced that she had been drugged or something and her brain wasn't working right.

"Are you sure this is the right place? The initials on the gate are A. N, you do see that right?" Munch asked her as he leaned up against his car. None of this was making sense to Evelyn, and the name Arkatin Nixherd escaped her for the moment. She was so flustered and so determined to find Katrina that she didn't realize how important that name actually was. She turned and looked at him and then back to the gates.

"Maybe I can climb over them, give me a boost." She offered and got ready to scale the gates. Munch didn't move from his spot. Even if this was somehow Katrina's house, he didn't have a warrant or probable cause, they couldn't just go barging in there.

"We have to go back." Munch said and then walked to the driver's side door, "I don't have a warrant and there is no probable cause—"

"But I know this is the house! I KNOW IT IS!" Evelyn shouted and then as a last ditch resort she started to bang on the gates as hard as she could, "LET US IN! LET US IN!" She then started to go really nuts and pull on the gates, shaking them back and fourth, but they wouldn't budge from their locked stance. Munch came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. After another moment of shaking the gates she let go and turned to look at him.

"Lets go."

"I'm not lying, I swear on my life that Katrina lives here." Evelyn said as seriously as she could. She wished she was small enough to fit through the bars on the gate but she knew better then to try. She gave up and walked over to the car with her head hanging low, and got inside. Munch walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and looked over to her.

"I know you're not lying." He said trying to convince her that he was being truthful, even though he did doubt her. He started to pull out of the long driveway when his phone started to ring. He stopped driving the car and got the phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Munch." Evelyn looked over at him and tried to hear what was going on, on the other end of the phone. She couldn't hear much but she did catch the words "Federal Bureau of Investigation". Munch didn't look like he was happy and without even a goodbye, he hung up the phone and looked at Evelyn.

"What?" She asked, suddenly thinking that she was in some sort of trouble with the FBI.

"Since agent Ander was taken with Elliot and Olivia this has just become a federal case, which means we can't investigate any more." Munch informed her looking pissed off. He then continued to back the car out of the driveway and pull onto the small road that would eventually lead them back to the city. Evelyn bit her bottom lip and looked out of the window. She knew she wasn't making up a story, she wasn't trying to get attention. She just wanted to help Olivia and Elliot. She didn't know agent Ander very well but she still wanted to do everything possible to help her too.

"Please, detective Munch, you've got to believe me….I don't think anyone else will." Evelyn begged him as the house grew farther and farther into the distance. Munch looked at her, something in her voice was telling him that she was being as sincere as she could be, and even if she was lying she was believing the lie. He sighed in annoyance, there was nothing he could do now but tell the FBI of the address they had just visited and hope they would check it out as a lead.

"It's out of our hands now." Munch replied and continued driving. Evelyn turned around in her seat and watched the road until she had convinced herself that she couldn't see the house anymore. Things were taking a turn for the worse, if only she knew what was going on with Katrina, she might have felt better.


	3. Day 4: Damnation

Trapped In Paradise

Day 4: Damnation

Author's note: I am having MAJOR computer problems so you'll have to bare with me here. This story is coming along nicely and I can't wait to continue it for you guys! Be warned though, there is some graphic stuff coming up!

"Listen to me, I don't give two shits about Lilly, just leave Olivia alone." Elliot said to Katrina when they were sitting at the table having breakfast. Katrina was enjoying her meal until Elliot had decided to rant at her. It wasn't true that Elliot didn't care about Lilly, but he did care less about Lilly then Olivia. If it meant that Lilly would get badly treated instead of Olivia he was willing to deal with that. He felt horrible choosing favorites but Olivia had been with Katrina for two years and he wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. Katrina looked at him and then put a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth.

"Prove it to me." Katrina said after chewing her food to a point where she could talk. Elliot felt his stomach drop, how was he going to prove that he didn't give a fuck about Lilly? He didn't want to have to prove it to her, but if it came down to that he would.

"How do you want me to prove it?" He replied, sounding casual. He looked at his bowl of cornflakes when he had finished about five minutes ago. Katrina put one last spoonful into her mouth and then picked up the bowl and started to walk from the patio, inside, towards the kitchen. Elliot picked up his bowl and followed her. She set hers down in the sink and from out of nowhere a tiny Asian woman came around the corner and to the sink to wash it, "Where did she come from?"

"Don't try to change the subject. If you really want to prove to me that you don't care about Lilly then you'll fuck her." Katrina said and then added, "She arrived by boat last night and she doesn't speak a word of English so don't waste your time." She motioned to the girl who was now cleaning both of the bowls that had been brought in. Elliot knew that by fucking Lilly he would be willingly committing rape, he was wondering if Lilly would even begin to understand why he did it.

"Fine bring her in here and I'll slap her around a bit." Elliot replied, hoping that he was calling her bluff. She looked at him and then started to walk towards the front door. He followed her slowly, but stopped when he got within six feet of the door so he wouldn't get shocked again. She grabbed a leash and collar, which was hanging on a nail, and opened the door. She then turned and smiled at him.

"Elliot, if I bring her in and get her ready and you pussy out of this, you better believe I'll be hurting Olivia." Katrina said and then stepped outside. She didn't seem like she was making any move to stop herself. Elliot swallowed hard and as soon as the door shut he felt like he needed something to smash. He walked over to the set of stairs, next to it there was a table with a vase sitting on it. It was a very nice crystal vase, probably worth a grand. At that point he didn't care and he picked it up and threw it against a nearby wall. It shattered into a thousand little pieces. He stood there, seething, when he saw the pretty Asian woman come into the hallway with a broom and dustpan.

"Hi there." He said to her, he knew she couldn't speak English but that didn't give him the right to ignore her, "What's your name?" She looked at him briefly and then started to sweep the shards into a pile. He took in a deep breath and sighed and then sat down on the stairs. He was still angry but now he was frustrated. He said he'd fuck Lilly, but now it was different, he couldn't go back on his word or else Katrina would hurt Olivia, so he _had _to do it. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing up, he turned and walked up the stairs towards his room. He was caught in a catch-22 now, so he had to do what he had to do.

"Time to get up Lilly!" Katrina called when she walked into the stables. Lilly groaned and rolled over so she was on her back and then slowly got to her feet. Her legs were a lot less shaky because she had been practicing walking around the stall, which was driving Olivia crazy.

"Where are you taking her?" Olivia asked, she was already awake and had been pacing the stall for about an hour. Her watch was still set to go off at 6:00am. Lilly opened the stall door and unclipped the tazer from her belt, the one that she always kept on her belt.

"Elliot wants to see her." Katrina replied, Lilly took one look at the tazer and dropped to her knees so Katrina could put the collar around her neck. She was guessing that's what she would have been asked to do anyway seeing as how she was a foot taller then Katrina in the shoes she was wearing. Katrina smiled and attached the collar to Lilly's neck, followed by the leash, and then pulled her up to her feet after clipping the tazer back onto her belt.

"Why does he want to see her? Why not me? Katrina take me!" Olivia cried and then started to pound on her stall door with her hoof gloves. Katrina shut the door to Lilly's stall and then shot a glance at Olivia.

"Trust me, you don't want to see Elliot right now." Katrina replied and then started to pull Lilly out of the stables by her leash. Lilly turned to look at Olivia.

"Don't worry I'll tell him you said hello." Lilly said and then turned back and started to look where she was going so she could walk. Olivia growled and muttered a few choice words under her breath before sitting back down in the sand. She didn't know _why _Katrina had told her that she didn't want to see Elliot right then, all she did know she was ready to kill someone if she could.

About an hour later, Elliot was sitting on his bed trying to think. He knew now that if he went back on his word, Olivia would be hurt. He couldn't let that happen and yet he just couldn't force himself on Lilly. He was sure that Katrina would closely monitor any interaction with Lilly, so it wasn't as if he could explain the situation to her. There was a knock on his door and then it opened slowly, Katrina poked her head inside and looked around until she found him.

"Lilly is all ready for you, come with me." Katrina said and then motioned for Elliot to follow her. He slowly got up and made his way out into the hall. The house was truly huge with large arching ceilings and pictures in frames that looked to be solid gold. "As you know I'll be watching everything you do with her so don't be stupid."

"Oh bite me." Elliot muttered under his breath because the last time he told her to bite him she actually had and that wound was just starting to heal. When they reached the last door on the right, Katrina pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. She shoved Elliot in without giving him a chance to look around, and then shut the door behind him, locking it. Elliot's eyes were immediately drawn to Lilly who was in the same business suit she was in when they were captured. The only thing different was the pony boots she was wearing on her feet. Her hair was clipped up, he still had never seen it down, and she looked completely professional. Elliot thought it would be easy if she looked like a sex slave, but there she was looking like a picture perfect FBI agent.

"Olivia decided to eat, so that's some good news. Why did Katrina say you wanted to see me?" Lilly asked and then stood up from the couch where she was sitting. Elliot looked her in the eyes, her cheek was bruised above the skin where it was probably broken. He made a mental note not to slap her across the right cheek. He stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the floor, without a single word as to what he was doing. "Elliot, if you want a fight then you don't want to pick it with me." Lilly growled and then got to her feet in a fighting stance.

"Then let the battle begin." Elliot replied in a cold, uncaring voice. He didn't want to have to hurt her but it was looking like the only way to get her to submit was to beat the crap out of her. She looked tentative and did not make the first move to fight him. He came at her again and she swung into a powerful roundhouse kick, which hit him, square in the chest. He didn't even have time to cry out and he was knocked to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Elliot I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here but I can assure you that—" She was cut off when he made a sweeping kick and took her legs out. She fell to the floor with a quick yelp of surprise and then he was on top of her, pinning her down with his legs. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to leave herself open like that. She struggled and put her hands on his shoulders, ready to head butt him, when he backhanded her across the face as hard as he could. She cried out, even though he hit her left cheek, the pain radiated throughout her face causing her broken one to flair up and throb like crazy. Her eyes started to water from the pain, and she was feeling dizzy. Immediately his hands pushed her skirt up and one of them went into her panties where he inserted a finger into a body that was not aroused in the least. He was going to add another finger when he felt something that surprised him, causing his hand to retract.

"You're—"

"A virgin…" She cut him off and gave him a cold stare. Elliot couldn't believe that this woman was still a virgin but five seconds ago his finger had been resting on her hymen. He knew then that he couldn't rape her, he just couldn't take that away from her. He didn't know the back story to why she was still a virgin, maybe she was really catholic and hadn't found the right mate, or maybe she was just a lesbian and had figured that out at an early age, in any case he would not be popping her cherry any time soon. He got off of her and stood up, she laid there for another moment, looking like she was about to cry, and then got to her feet.

"How are you—"

"That's really none of your business, why are you trying to rape me?" Lilly asked him with a very shaky voice. He knew that he couldn't answer that without Katrina doing something to hurt Olivia so he lunged at Lilly and took her down to the floor again. She cried out in surprise and her hands went to his neck and she started to choke him. His hands went to his neck, on top of hers, and tried to pull them away, when she kneed him in the nuts as hard as she could. He grunted with pain and then fell off of her onto the floor, his hands clutching his balls. Lilly got up and ran for the door, when she got there she started to pull at the knob, which would not budge in any direction.

"You come here, right now or I really will hurt you." Elliot threatened. Lilly turned to look at him, pushing her back against the door. She seemed more scared then ready to fight, and he knew that the fear was of him and what he planned to do with her. After another moment she turned back to the door and started to claw at it with her manicured nails.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed and continued to scratch at the door until from behind she felt Elliot's hand grab a chunk of her hair. He pulled her towards him and put his arm around her neck in a chokehold. She gagged and tried to cry out, but she couldn't. He gently applied pressure to her neck and slowly she lost consciousness. When her body went limp he let up on the pressure and then picked her up in his arms and moved her to the center of the room and laid her down on the carpet. He rolled her over onto her stomach and hiked her skirt up before pulling her panties down and completely off. Lilly groaned something but he couldn't understand what it was. "Elliot I don't know why you are doing this but it can't justify rape."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her and then pulled her head back by her hair. She screamed in pain and went to kick him again, when Katrina barged in the door with her gun handy. Elliot turned to see what the noise was and was immediately met with a tazer to the neck, which Katrina was holding in her other hand. Elliot's cry was cut off in a choke and he fell back, letting go of Lilly.

"ELLIOT! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Katrina yelled at him, Lilly looked surprised at what had just happened, just as surprised as Elliot would have looked if he hadn't just been shocked with a tazer, "You tell me you want to talk to her and this is what you do? I should rip off your nuts and shove them so far up your ass…"

"You mean this wasn't planned?" Lilly asked, sounding quite confused.

"Katrina don't pull this shit—" Elliot was caught off guard again when she shocked him in the neck for a second time. "GOD DAMN IT STOP THAT!" He reached for the wrist of the hand that was holding the tazer and she stuck the gun out and put it to his head.

"Don't say another word or I kill you. I can't believe I trusted you." Katrina snapped at him, she had tears in her eyes, almost as if she had really betrayed Elliot. He clenched his teeth, he had no idea that Katrina would go through such lengths to frame him. Elliot wanted to scream with rage, he wanted to jump up and choke Katrina, but what could that possibly accomplish at this point? He swallowed hard and stared her down, despite the gun that was pressed against his head, "Lilly, how about we go have a nice cup of coffee….does that sound good?" She held her hand out to Lilly after clipping the tazer back onto her belt, the hand with the gun didn't stray from Elliot's skin for a moment.

"Coffee would be great…" Lilly said softly and then took the hand that was held out to her and stood up. She pulled her skirt down and cleared her throat, looking at Elliot like she couldn't believe he had just done what he had. Elliot wanted to say something but knew better then to try, he doubted that Katrina would actually shoot him, but he did not doubt that she would shock him again and he really didn't want that. The two of them walked out of the room together, Lilly didn't take one backwards glance at him.

Olivia was pacing her stall, wondering what exactly was going on with Lilly. She was mad that she didn't get to see Elliot, but on the other hand she knew there had to be some sort of devious plan of Katrina's that she couldn't see yet. It had been a few hours since Lilly left, and she was starting to get a little paranoid. What if Katrina managed to some how bring Lilly onto her side? No, she was being stupid they had only been there 4 days, there was no way Lilly could have been broken in four days. Olivia didn't know much about Lilly, except she had the body of a supermodel, her parents died and left her a fortune, and that she was a damn fine FBI agent and psychiatrist.

"She's back! Did ya miss her?" Katrina called as she pulled Lilly back into the stables by her leash. She was back in just a corset and boots, but she didn't have any hoof gloves on. Olivia sighed with relief. She looked fine, no cuts of bruises, other then the one on her right cheek but that had been there before she had left.

"Thank god, Lilly are you alright?" Olivia asked, ignoring Katrina. Lilly looked at Olivia suspiciously and then nodded slightly. Katrina opened the door to Lilly's stall and unclipped the leash. Lilly walked in and sat down. After Katrina closed the stall door she opened the hatch and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket, along with a pack of matches and slid them through the hatch on the door. Lilly smiled and took them.

"Thank you Kat." Lilly said and pulled one of the cigarettes out of the pack and struck up a match. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"Kat? Thank you? What the hell is going on here?" Olivia snapped and looked over to Katrina, who smiled deviously and then started to walk out of the stables.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about." Katrina called and then walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. Olivia walked over to the dividing fence in the stall and looked over at Lilly who was thoroughly enjoying her cigarette. She looked up at Olivia, still with suspicious eyes, and exhaled her cigarette in her direction.

"Elliot tried to rape me." Lilly said after another moment and then put the cigarette back in her mouth to take another drag. Olivia was absolutely dumbstruck by that statement. The words left her mouth, the breath escaped her lungs, she couldn't speak.

"Well, I think that if he did then there is a damn good reason he—"

"No, there isn't a damn good reason! If Katrina hadn't have come in when she did he would have been all over me!" Lilly replied, tears started to well up in her eyes. She stood up and turned away from Olivia, the smoke from the cigarette trailed over her shoulder as she did. Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she did believe that Elliot had his reasons, however bizarre they were. Lilly didn't look like she was going to be convinced otherwise.

"What if she said she would hurt one of us if he didn't?" Olivia debated. Lilly took another drag from her cigarette and then turned to look at Olivia again.

"I don't care, besides he would have said something if that was the case." Lilly replied and then sat back down in the sand. Olivia stayed standing, looking down at Lilly. She didn't know what to say, obviously Lilly had made up her mind about this and probably had a chat with Katrina after the fact to seal the deal. "Katrina has obviously gotten to him, but I can assure you that won't happen to me."

_Looks like it already has. _Olivia thought and then sat down in the sand. She put her head in her hands and tried to think. She didn't doubt Lilly's story, but she did doubt the motive behind it. She thought, no she _knew, _that Elliot wouldn't even consider rape unless there were dire consequences if he didn't do it. She couldn't believe that Katrina had gotten him to the point where he was some sort of savage animal. She sighed and laid back in the sand, thunder crashed overhead, and the only thing she had to be thankful for was she had a roof over her head.

Elliot was down in the kitchen holding an ice pack to his neck where he had been shocked. The Asian woman was there and she was busy preparing lunch, which looked like it was going to be sushi. The woman was an expert at making it, she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. Elliot was standing at a near by counter eating an apple. The woman remained quiet, she didn't even seem to notice that he was there. He wanted to try and talk to her, there had to be a way to communicate with her even if she didn't speak any English. He decided he would at least try to figure out her name. He walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet under it and threw away the apple core, then swallowed his mouthful and turned to look at her, she was checking the rice.

"Hi there." He said to her, she looked at him strangely and put the lid back on the pot that was cooking the rice, "I'm Elliot…" he motioned to himself and said his name again, slower. She smiled at him slightly but it actually look like she understood what he was trying to say.

"Shizu." She replied, pointing to herself. She then went back to rolling the sushi. Elliot was amazed at how fresh the fish on the island was. He didn't know if it was caught off the shores there or if it was brought to her by boat, in any case it was absolutely delicious. They had fish the past few nights for dinner, and Elliot would have been lying if he said he was sick of it. "Elliot." She said and then pointed at him, a big smile crossing her face. She was very attractive, with almond shaped eyes and jet black shoulder length hair.

"That was your first English word, congratulations." He said to her and moved the ice pack from his neck. He hadn't seen Katrina since the incident with Lilly, he had just gone to his room and smashed everything that wasn't nailed down. He didn't want to see her but he knew that he would have to sooner or later. Just as he was putting the melting ice pack onto his neck again Katrina walked into the kitchen. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"That was great wasn't it? Maybe I should really be an actress." Katrina said and then laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face when I burst into the room, it was classic. I have it on video tape if you want to see." Elliot glared daggers at her.

"I really don't get you Katrina, what the fuck is your deal?" Elliot snapped back at her, he wished that she hadn't gotten him on tape about to rape Lilly because he knew when they were found and all was said and done people would be reviewing those tapes and he would look like a total jackass. Katrina walked over to the counter where there was a bowl of fruit and picked up a banana. She started to peel the outer skin off of it slowly.

"Everything I do is for a reason, Elliot. Just remember I am one step ahead of you at all times." Katrina replied and then took a bite from the banana. Elliot advanced on her, he really was ready to choke the stupid bitch to death, when she pulled her tazer. It would never be a fair fight if she always had the tazer, she was like quick draw McGraw with that thing.

"You keep saying that, but you can know that I don't believe any of the bullshit you are feeding me." Elliot said and then took a step back. It hurt bad enough being shocked on the neck twice, he wasn't willing to face that pain again, at least not until his neck healed.

"Hope you like Japanese food cause that's all you are eating while she's here." Katrina said and then clipped the tazer to the back of her belt. Shizu looked in Katrina's direction for a moment before slicing the long roll of sushi into smaller, bite sized pieces. Elliot still didn't think it was fair that he got to eat gourmet food while Olivia and Lilly were stuck eating plain oatmeal and the occasional apple or carrot.

"Give my food to Olivia and I'll eat whatever she would have eaten for lunch." Elliot commanded. Katrina looked at him like he had just spoke a language other then English. Then she laughed and reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"It just doesn't work that way Elliot. Get used to it." Katrina said with a snicker behind it and then took another bite of her banana. Elliot was getting mad at how cocky she was, if only he could find her gun then he'd be in control….even barring that if he could get the tazer he would be in business. As it was, she didn't carry the gun with her everywhere, and the tazer was very close to her body and clipped there, making it hard to get off without fumbling with a clip. She seemed to have mastered the art of getting it off her belt quickly but Elliot knew he would have a hell of a time trying to unclip it.

"Please just leave Olivia alone. I don't care what kind of monster you make Lilly think I am, just leave Olivia out of all of this!" Elliot nearly shouted, and it was true that he didn't care if Lilly thought he was a monster until they got off the island, if that's what had to go down to protect Olivia then he would gladly play the part. Katrina walked over to the trashcan and tossed the banana peel in there unceremoniously.

"I can make her hate you, you really want that?" Katrina asked and then swallowed the rest of what she had in her mouth. Elliot narrowed his eyes and stared at her, he could take it, "I can leave Olivia alone but then Lilly will get 100 of my attention, you're willing to let that happen?"

"More then willing." Elliot replied, "Do what you have to do."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it I have some entertainment lined up for after lunch." Katrina said and then watched Shizu set the table with plates that were probably more expensive then Elliot's car. "Also, stop smashing anything that isn't bolted down I pay good money for my stuff." Elliot rolled his eyes and pulled the ice pack away from his neck. It wasn't so much ice any more as it was cold water. He walked over to the freezer and put the pack back in, he was almost certain he was going to need it later.

After lunch, Katrina took Elliot to the room where he had attacked Lilly that morning. She locked the door behind them and then walked over to a table and opened a locked drawer with a small key she kept in her pocket. From that drawer she pulled out a bottle of red liquid and a syringe. Elliot recognized the liquid immediately; it was that Spanish fly stuff she had given him before in order to make him attack Evelyn. He took a step back, now it really looked like he would be raping Lilly whether he liked it or not. Katrina smiled and placed the needle into the bottle and drew out a very small amount of liquid, before placing the bottle back in the drawer and locking it.

"Please don't give me that stuff again." Elliot tried to plead with her in a voice that was calm and not pitiful. He didn't want to sound pitiful in front of her, and he didn't want to sound like he was begging either. Katrina came toward him with the needle, but he made no attempt to escape her. He had really brought this on himself when he said that he didn't care what Lilly thought about him.

"What's done is done." Katrina said and then injected it into his neck, "You know how this works so I'll send her in and….you know the rest."

"One of these days Katrina, you're gonna get it. Karma is a bitch." Elliot spat at her, he could already feel the injection starting to coat his insides. She laughed and then unlocked the door and left the room. By that point Elliot could feel his blood beginning to boil his arousal was coming to a point that he couldn't ignore. His hands clenched into fists and his teeth clenched along with them. He stared at the door, at this point he didn't care who came through the door, she was going to get it. "Come on Lilly you stupid bitch…" Slowly the door opened.

"Elliot?" A voice said before he could see who it was, and instantly he recognized the voice, it was not Lilly it was Olivia.


	4. Day 4½: Forgive Me

Trapped in Paradise

Day 4½: Forgive Me

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read my story, every review is an inspiration to write more! I am still having computer problems but I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible. Thanks to all your wonderful comments!

Olivia stepped into the door and shut it behind her, seconds later Elliot heard the door lock a few times. His body was screaming at him to jump on her and fuck her. She was only in the corset, with the pony gloves and pony boots on. He didn't know what to do, he was so torn at that point. He knew that if he told Olivia what was going on he would be in violation of Katrina's agreement, but he also thought that maybe since Katrina hadn't kept her part of the bargain, by leaving Olivia out of this, then maybe he could say something and get away with it. Then again, since when was Katrina known to be fair?

"Elliot are you okay?" Olivia asked cautiously, she wanted to go over and pull him into a hug but right away she could tell that there was something wrong. For the moment he overrode his most animalistic desires and went to the door, and started to pound at it. Olivia was nonplussed by this and took a few steps into the room and looked around. "Elliot will you please tell me what's going on?"

"No can do sweetheart." Elliot replied and then turned to look at her. She smiled slightly, hoping that a happy demeanor would rub off on him, yet it did nothing. She stood there, naked, not even trying to cover herself in front of him and he felt his heart break. She trusted him more then anything and now he was about to do something to break that trust and hurt her more then he could fathom. He lunged at her and took her down to the floor in one quick motion. She barely had time to cry out in surprise. He looked into her eyes and he was screaming inside that he was sorry, but no words crossed his lips. She only struggled for a moment but then realized it was fruitless and decided to just let it happen.

When he slid into her she let out a small grunt of pain and kept her eyes closed, tears poured out from the corners of them and slid down her cheeks. She realized then that Lilly was right, something was definitely wrong with Elliot. She believed in that instant that Elliot did try to rape Lilly and had only been stopped by Katrina, but why wasn't Katrina stopping this now? She continued to cry her silent tears as Elliot pounded into her body. She tried to think of ways he could be justifying this but she knew that in his heart there couldn't have been a good enough reason to do this to her. The thought that he had been drugged didn't even cross her mind, because of what had been previously been relayed to her by Lilly, she came to believe that he was turning into the monster that Lilly had seen earlier.

"Elliot…" She said softly and opened her eyes, she brought her hoof gloved hand to his face gently, but he wouldn't look into her eyes. They were open though, staring at the wall and probably not seeing very much of anything. He looked angry, and sad….she didn't know how he could be doing this to her without some sort of mental breakdown. She continued to let him thrust, as painful as it was, deciding that she would only get hurt at this point if she tried to struggle. She knew that she was a good physical match for him but she didn't want to add him hurting her to the list of things that he would regret later. "Elliot why are you doing this?" She added between sharp breaths that came with the pain.

"Olivia…" He breathed and then looked down into her eyes, they shone with tears and he couldn't even begin to realize the kind of monster she thought he was at this point. She blinked a few times and cleared the tears from her eyes only to make room for new ones. He was hating himself, hating every second of this and yet his body wouldn't let him stop. His heart ached for her, his brain shouted at him to cease and desist, but he couldn't, his body wasn't listening to him. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something to her that would make this all better, but then closed it, a short time after that he orgasmed and pulled away from her. She remained laying flat on her back for another moment, before rolling to her side and curling up in a fetal position.

Elliot made himself decent and then got to his feet and walked over to the door. He didn't know where the cameras in the room were placed, but he got a feeling that Katrina knew the deed was done. He wanted out of there, it wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Olivia, or that he didn't want to tell her that it was going to be okay, but he knew the longer he stayed with her the more likely he would spill his guts about the whole situation. He weakly knocked on the door, feeling broken and defeated. What ever Katrina's plan had been, he was thinking it was working now. He didn't even look at Olivia but he could hear her sniffing back tears as she cried but tried to stay silent. Their first time shouldn't have been like this, and he was doubting she would let him anywhere near her in the future. Just as he was thinking this, the locks clicked and the door opened.

Immediately Elliot's hands came up and went to Katrina's neck, choking her as hard as he could. Katrina gagged and gasped for air, her hand going to the tazer on her belt. Elliot didn't notice this because all he could focus on was the pain and surprise in Katrina's eyes. He was looking at her, once again screaming inside, but this time it was not that he was sorry. He was so bent on squeezing the life out of her that when the tazer connected, at full force, with his neck, he was surprised. The pain shot through his whole body and he convulsed and fell to the floor, completely knocked out. Katrina, now out of his grasp, took a few steps back, coughing and sputtering.

"Get up whore." She called at Olivia when she finally caught her breath. Olivia looked up from her position on the floor and wiped her eyes with the backs of her wrists, which were covered by the gloves. Slowly she got to her feet and moved towards the door, her head hanging low, with blood and semen making it's way down her inner thighs. She barely noticed that though, all she could look at was Elliot's rather lifeless body on the floor. The only hint that he was going to be okay was his shallow breathing. She stepped past him and into the hall.

"Why did you make him do that?" Olivia asked softly, and Katrina took her arm and started to pull her down the hallway. She had a smug smile on her face, and probably wasn't going to give Olivia any helpful information anyway.

"I didn't _make _him do anything. What he does, he does on his own." Katrina said and although a small voice in Olivia's head told her not to believe it, a louder voice told her that Lilly was right and that Elliot had some how gone berserk. "Do you want a shower or do you want to go back to the stables looking like a mess?"

"A shower would be nice, if there aren't any tricks involved." Olivia replied softly, glancing back one more time at Elliot's body which lay half in the hallway and half into the room where he had just raped her. Katrina got out a set of keys and stopped by a door, she unlocked it after selecting what key to use, and pushed the door open for Olivia.

"No tricks, you got 20 minutes." Katrina said and then shoved Olivia forward and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it a few times. Olivia took in a deep breath and then collapsed onto the rug that was placed on the cold tile floor. She started to sob loudly, almost screaming with rage. Her brain was fighting a battle, one that she hoped Elliot would win. Could she really blame him for what he had just done? Was there a reason behind it? Or was he just as much of a monster that Lilly thought he was? After another moment of body racking sobs, she got to her knees and leaned over the tub and started the water for her shower. She never once thought she would be erasing evidence of a rape, nor did she ever think Elliot would ever be the perpetrator.

When Elliot woke up, he was still laying on the floor in between the room and the hallway. He picked himself up, dejectedly, and slowly started to walk down the hall. The bathroom where Olivia had taken her shower was now empty, he had been out for nearly 45 minutes. He didn't like losing huge chunks of time like that but it was better then being dead, wasn't it? He sighed at the thought, maybe he should have just suffered the consequences of telling Olivia what was going on. Then again the consequences were probably punishments geared towards her, but could they be any worse then what he had just done? He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Shizu was in there on her hands and knees, scrubbing every square inch of the tiled floor like her life depended on it.

"Hi Shizu." Elliot said, trying to sound cheerful, it wouldn't do to make her think he was miserable not that she would ever be able to understand the situation without an interpreter anyway. She looked up from her scrub brush and bucket and smiled at him.

"Elliot." She said happily in an almost greeting sort of way, and then went back to scrubbing the floor. Elliot started to go through all the cabinets that weren't locked, he was looking for some alcohol which he needed, and fast. He couldn't find any in the kitchen, so he decided to make his way to the lounge that was in the back of the house. He was half expecting to get shocked, and even more expecting the door to be locked, but neither happened and he stepped inside the lounge. Katrina was in there reading a book and sipping a martini. Without a word, Elliot went to the full service bar in the back, and pulled a bottle of Grey Goose from the top shelf. If he was going to get drunk, he was going to do it on a bottle of the good stuff.

"Don't drink all my Grey Goose, if you are going to get hammered then go for the SKYY." Katrina said without looking up from the book, leaving Elliot to wonder how she knew what bottle he was choosing in the first place. He ignored her suggestion, opened the bottle, and took four huge gulps of it. It burned as it went down his esophagus and into his empty stomach. He knew he was going to get sick from it, but he also knew that he would get drunk faster seeing as how there wasn't food in his system, except from the small amount of sushi he had for lunch.

"I'll drink whatever the hell I want after that shit you pulled earlier." Elliot said and then took two more big gulps, almost draining what she had left in there completely. Katrina picked up her martini and took another sip before setting it down on the table next to her. He set the bottle back on the shelf and started to walk towards the door, knowing that the amount of vodka he just drank would be kicking in soon.

"I was surprised you didn't tell her what was going on. You must really love her." Katrina said just as he reached the doorway. He turned to look at her, his head swimming now, and had to catch his balance by hanging onto the doorframe.

"I love her more then a person like you could ever grasp." Elliot replied and he could feel his words slurring. Katrina laughed and finished her martini, she set down the glass and pulled the two olives out that were stuck on a silver tooth pick.

"Go sleep it off…" Katrina said to him and then added, "Also, if you smash anything else Olivia will catch hell for it."

"You are one grade A bitch Katrina." Elliot slurred and then stumbled out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Now that she had said something, he wanted to smash everything in sight, but he knew that she wasn't kidding about Olivia catching hell for it. He turned and punched the door in front of him, which only succeeded in hurting his hand.

After Olivia was dropped off at the stables, and Katrina had left, she laid down in the sand and covered her face with her hoof gloved hands. After another moment Lilly stood up and made her way to the dividing fence and looked in at Olivia. She noticed this movement and pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at Lilly. Lilly put her still free hands up on the fence and looked down into Olivia's defeated eyes. There was almost nothing to say…almost.

"He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Lilly asked and then sucked down for a moment, she came back up with a lit cigarette.

"Tried and succeeded." Olivia replied softly, she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again. She took in a sharp breath and forced herself to sit up. She didn't want to cry in front of Lilly, and she also hated the fact that Lilly had been right about Elliot being some sort of monster, "He just came at me and I knew what he wanted so I let him do it. I think that made it easier on both of us."

"You still think he's doing this for a justifiable reason?" Lilly asked and then took a drag on her cigarette. Olivia glared at her, she didn't exactly _know _why Elliot had done what he had done, but the small voice in her head said that he had a reason. She could barely fight the voice that was telling her that Lilly was right, because it was much louder then the other voice, but if she started to believe the loud voice above the small voice then she would find herself in a very dark place.

"I don't know why he's doing this but he's not a monster, not to me at least." Olivia replied, being as honest as she could at that point. Lilly slowly took another drag from her cigarette and then started to pace back and fourth, it didn't seem like she believed Olivia in the least, "I've worked with him for a long time, trust me there is very little that can push him over the edge. What he's doing, there's a reason behind it, and until I hear the words from his mouth, I don't think he's flipped a switch."

"He just raped you and you don't think there's something wrong with him?" Lilly asked after another moment of pacing.

"There has to be a very good reason for all of this Lilly, I'm trying to look at every possibility okay?" Olivia said sternly, but she was trying to convince herself more then Lilly. It was only the fourth day after all, and Elliot was very strong, stronger then she was at this point, there had to be a reason there just had to be.

At around five o'clock that afternoon a helicopter full of people arrived on the island. Lilly and Olivia heard the chopper from their stalls but had no window in which to look out of. Elliot on the other hand had plenty of windows, and he watched the three men and one woman approach the house before the helicopter took off and vanished in the distance. Elliot rushed to the front door of the house, getting as close to it as he possibly could without getting shocked. Katrina soon joined them and before her guests could even knock she had the door open. She greeted the woman with a big hug and an enthusiastic scream. It was like two teenagers would greet each other. The three men were carrying luggage, and lots of it.

"So nice to see you Mariann, how are things in the real world?" Katrina asked the woman she had just identified as Mariann. Without a word the three men, with the luggage, pushed past Elliot and went up the stairs.

"Well Bush is still president, if that's what you mean." Mariann replied and then they both laughed, although Elliot couldn't figure out what was so damn funny. Also he had a headache from drinking all that vodka on an empty stomach and it's effects had long since worn off, he was never one to stay drunk for a long period of time. "Who's this stallion?" Mariann then said and then walked over to Elliot and started to look him over like he was a side of beef.

"My name is—"

"Don't care." Mariann replied before he could finish and then she turned to look at Katrina, "how about I make us some of my famous cosmos before dinner?"

"Sounds good to me! Elliot do you want one?" Katrina asked without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Leave me out of this you lush." Elliot snapped at her and then turned to go up the stairs, he was a bit curious as to who the men were and what they were doing in the house. Katrina shrugged slightly and her hand danced over the tazer clipped to her belt.

"You're going to let it talk to you like that?" Mariann asked and then reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of Newport's. Elliot turned and stared daggers at Mariann, he most certainly was not an _it _and he didn't want to be referred to as such.

"He's not really a slave as much as he is property at this point….I don't care what he says to me." Katrina replied, once again not looking in Elliot direction. "Elliot, those men you saw, they are going to be staying here permanently, they work for me so um, don't try to bond with any of them okay sweetheart?"

"Go fuck yourself." Elliot replied.

"It certainly does have a temper." Mariann said and then smirked at Katrina. Neither of them was addressing him directly at this point and for some reason it was really getting on his nerves. At least Katrina referred to him as a "he" and not an "it". She took Katrina's arm in hers and started to pull her off towards the direction of the lounge, "Let's go before it's head explodes or something."

"Right behind you sister." Katrina said and then blew Elliot a kiss before walking away with Mariann. Elliot growled slightly and continued up the stairs, all the doors up in that hallway had been closed so he wasn't exactly sure which room Katrina's henchmen had gone into. He wanted to talk to them but he was getting the feeling that they would be just as dismissive as Mariann was being. He had been hoping that Katrina wouldn't fly in reinforcements but she had, and this could only mean worse treatment for Olivia and Lilly.

"There was a helicopter out there!" Olivia cried and then started to pound on the door to her stall, but of course it wasn't going to budge. Lilly didn't seem all that interested that a helicopter had landed on the island. "Lilly get off your ass and make some noise!"

"If it was any sort of rescue attempt don't you think they'd have come here first?" Lilly asked and continued to lounge in the sand. She was right though, It had been at least ten minutes and Olivia had heard the chopper take off again so it was probably useless to start pounding on things, but she'd be damned if she said it didn't feel good to pound on something.

"Who do you think came here?" Olivia asked and then sat down again in the sand.

"Probably Katrina's friends or customers or whatever she brought in to make our life more miserable." Lilly replied gloomily. Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, Lilly was probably right about that. When Olivia was living with Katrina the past few years there were always men around, big strong men who could probably lift them over their head with one hand. "Having any second thoughts about Elliot?"

"Lilly, I don't know why you want me to believe that he's somehow brainwashed after only 4 days but I'm not buying it. Think of him how you want." Olivia said and then put her hoof gloves in the sand. Lilly didn't say anything after that, but she did hear a match strike and she guessed Lilly was lighting another cigarette. She laid her head back in the sand and looked up at the ceiling. Almost as soon as she did that thunder clapped outside and it made her jump just slightly. The door to the barn slid open, and Olivia got to her knees to see who it was.

A small Asian woman walked into the barn carrying blankets and two pillows, each stacked on top of the other. Olivia had never seen this woman before, but it didn't look like she was there to talk, only there to give them the blankets and pillows. Olivia was glad that she would finally have something other then sand to rest her head on, and the blankets looked big enough that she could lay on half of it and cover herself with the other half. The woman stopped at Lilly's stall first and opened the hatch in the door and slid the blanket in, and then the pillow.

"Thanks." Lilly said and then looked over to see who was there. She studied the woman's face for a moment and then said something in Japanese that sounded like a greeting. Olivia was wondering how Lilly knew this woman was Japanese, but the woman responded in a happy tone like she was glad she finally had someone else to talk to. They shot a conversation back and fourth in rapid Japanese, none of which Olivia could understand. After another moment of talking they stopped and the woman came over, opened the hatch to Olivia's stall, and pushed the blanket and pillow in. She turned to leave and as she did Lilly called out a goodbye, also in Japanese.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked, she assumed that the woman was Japanese because Lilly had said previously that she was fluent in that language, well that one and Latin but she was sure no one spoke Latin any more.

"Her name is Shizu, she works for Katrina, she's a slave just like us and can't do much in the way of helping. She's very afraid of Katrina for some reason and wouldn't even dream of helping us, lest she incur her wrath." Lilly explained and then stood up and opened her blanket. She tossed the pillow to the back of the stall and laid the blanket down, "She also said there's a bad storm coming and it might get cold so that's why we are getting blankets."

"Oh…" Olivia said and then paused for a moment to think, "do you think with enough time and talking you can get her to change her mind?" That was probably the only hope they really had at that point, and Shizu didn't seem to speak a word of English. Lilly laid down on the blanket and pulled half of it over her.

"Yeah I think I can persuade her to change her mind with more talk, that is assuming we ever see her again." Lilly replied and then snuffed out her cigarette. Olivia walked over to the blanket and opened it the best she could without the use of fingers. It was true, they might never see Shizu again, but on the other hand, Katrina might send her out to do her dirty work now that her friends were visiting. Either way it gave Olivia something to hope for and as she lay down under the blanket and placed her head on the cool pillow, she smiled slightly, before drifting off to sleep.

After dinner, Mariann and Katrina were sitting in the lounge having martinis when Elliot walked in. He wanted to see if he could get something to drink, he needed it to calm his shattered nerves. The storm was raging outside and he was very worried about Olivia and Lilly. He didn't think that it was fair that they had to spend the night basically outside. It was of little comfort to him that they at least had some sort of a roof over their heads. When he entered Mariann looked him up and down and then turned and smiled at Katrina.

"How is it in bed?" Mariann asked Katrina, _it _of course meaning Elliot. Elliot ignored that comment for the time being and went to the bar and looked over his options for a drink.

"He's great, he loves it when you talk about Olivia." Katrina replied and then let out a loud laugh. It was getting harder and harder to ignore them but he knew that he better unless he wanted to get some kind of punishment. He pulled a bottle of scotch from one of the glass shelves and then started to look behind the counter for a glass to put it in.

"You let it drink and eat whatever it wants, have you gone soft on me?" Mariann asked and then took a sip of her martini and reached for her pack of cigarettes.

"No, I sort of like him, he's feisty." Katrina answered and then took a sip of her martini. Elliot rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of scotch and took a drink. Normally he would have made a face at the taste of the alcohol but at that point he just wanted to get plastered and pass out somewhere. "So what do you think?"

"I think I'll be using it tonight," Mariann said and then motioned to Elliot as she lit her cigarette, "So it better not drink too much."

"Listen lady," Elliot started and took a step towards her, "I am not an _it_! I am Elliot Stabler, _detective _Elliot Stabler. You got that?"

"Why is it talking to me like I care?" Mariann asked, looking towards Katrina. Katrina shrugged and picked up what looked like a small, black, remote with two buttons on it. She tossed it in Mariann's direction, and she caught it in the hand that wasn't holding a cigarette. "What's this?"

"Press the red button I think you'll like what it does." Katrina said and then smiled as she lifted the martini glass to her lips. At that point Elliot wanted to know what the remote did too but whatever it was, he knew that it couldn't be good. A split second before he would have figured it out on his own, a shock ran through his body, sending him to his knees. "Keep it, it's yours."

"Oh this has to be one of the nicest gifts I've ever gotten!" Mariann squealed and then leapt out of her chair to give Katrina a hug. Elliot's eyes were watering and he quickly wiped them on his sleeve. He got back onto his feet and started to glare at Mariann. "It better get ready for me or my finger might just find the red button again."

"You sadistic bit—"

"Wrong answer!" Mariann shouted and then pressed the button again. This time the shock brought him completely to the ground. Mariann giggled and got up from her seat and got down by Elliot. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled his head up so he was looking at her, "You have one hour." She exhaled smoke in his face and let him go. He didn't want to get ready for her, his heart belonged to one woman and that was Olivia. In the end though, he knew that fighting was not an option, not when they had such a debilitating weapon against him. He slowly picked himself up off of the floor and left the room, only to go to his and wait.


	5. Day 5: Sore Loser

Trapped in Paradise

Day 5:

Author's note: Thanks for the support you guys! Have fun with the next chapter!

Elliot tried to get ready for her, he truly did. He knew it would only make things easier on him if he was already aroused when she arrived. He tried thinking about Olivia, that always got him in the mood, but every time he thought about her he could only picture her face when he was attacking her earlier that day. He was pacing around the room when she arrived, she had a lit cigarette in one hand and a small black pouch in the other. He looked over at her from where he stood by the window, she smiled at him and then took a drag from her cigarette.

"You going to be a good boy? Or will I have to shock some sense into you?" Mariann asked after shutting the door. He knew getting shocked hurt like a son of a bitch and it would make it harder for him to get aroused so he shook his head slightly. Her smile got bigger and she motioned for him to lay down on the bed, "Lay on your stomach, I'm going to bind your wrists."

"Look, you don't have to bind anything, I'll do whatever you want." Elliot said softly. He didn't see the black remote on her anywhere but that didn't mean she didn't have it, after all he didn't know what was in the black pouch she was holding.

"You'll submit to me? No coercion?"

"Yeah just tell me what you want me to do." Elliot replied, in a strange way he felt like he deserved this, for the way he had treated Olivia. Mariann shrugged and tossed the pouch off to the side and approached him. She was in a black tank top, with a black leather mini skirt, and thigh high black boots with a six-inch stiletto heel.

"Get on your knees and beg me to fuck you, and make it good." Mariann said and then pointed a finger down in front of her. Elliot looked at her, resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and knelt down before her. He looked up at her as she looked down on him, her smile was nothing more then evil.

"Please fuck me." He said softly. Her eyes squinted into a glare and she pulled back and slapped him across the face, her long fingernails cutting his cheek. His face moved to the side with the force of the blow, and his eyes started to water because of his still healing broken nose, but he looked back at her as soon as he could, he didn't want to get hit again.

"This time, put some emotion behind it." Mariann growled at him. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He thought if he pictured Olivia it might be easier, but he couldn't see them playing out this scenario on any occasion. He took a moment to clear his throat and breathe out his breath before replying.

"Please mistress, fuck me I need you so bad, I'm a naughty detective." He said in the most convincing tone he could muster. She smiled at him, but didn't pull her hand back to slap him, even though he was slightly expecting it. She put her hand on the back of his neck and dug her nails in as she pulled him upwards until he was standing.

"Get on the bed detective." Mariann replied and then shoved him towards the bed. He took in another deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He knew God could forgive him for what he did to Olivia, but could he forgive himself? And even more then that, could Olivia forgive him? Letting Mariann fuck him was his act of contrition and he hoped it was good enough. He laid down on the bed and then looked at her, really looked at her. She had big crazy eyes, almost snow white skin, and hollow cheeks which seemed to speak to him in a way that said she had seen and done some unspeakable acts in the past. She was a tiny woman though, no more then five foot three, and her burning red hair was pulled back and away from her face, but her bangs covered her forehead. To Elliot she looked like death warmed over.

Mariann got on the bed and straddled him. She hiked up her skirt and started to grind her panty covered crotch against his jeans. That was actually enough of a sensation to get him hard, and he hated himself for it. She could feel the bulge in his pants growing and she kept on grinding, fabric against fabric, until she somehow elicited a very tiny groan from Elliot. When she heard that she looked up at him and licked her thin lips.

"Let me make this clear, detective," Mariann said as she unzipped his pants and started to pull them off, "When I fuck you, you make no noise and when I finish you thank me. If you understand say yes mistress."

"Yes mistress." He replied, she smiled again and he was really starting to hate it when she had that look on her face. She slid off her panties and tossed them aside before sliding onto his cock. He hated to admit that it felt good and he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. She started to move up and down, very slowly, almost painfully slow. She put her hands on his wrists and picked both of his arms up and lifted them over his head and pinned them against the pillow. After that she started to speed up, and she was very vocal about her pleasure, although it wasn't hard for him to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to groan at all, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking that she was actually doing a good job.

She continued to ride him, faster and faster, moaning loudly. Then she would slow down, back to that achingly slow speed. Elliot guessed what she was doing was getting herself close to orgasm and then slowing down to delay it from happening. Once she wasn't on the brink any more she would speed up again and her moaning would get louder. He almost wished that Katrina was the one doing this to him, only because she was fast, and a bit more quiet. Finally, when he thought about yelling at her to hurry up, she sped up to a quicker pace and orgasmed, she screamed loudly as she did. He didn't orgasm himself, but quickly lost his arousal after she moved off of him. Once she stood up she pulled her panties back on and adjusted her skirt. She then picked up his pants and threw them at him.

"Very good detective, I look forward to our next encounter." Mariann said and then walked over to where she had tossed the black pouch and picked it up, "Hopefully you will remain as well behaved as you did tonight."

"Oh bite me." He replied, he wanted to spit at her but he held back. She shook her head slightly and reached into the pouch. A second later a shock ran through his body, knocking him to the floor. Mariann laughed and without another word she walked out of the room. Elliot remained on the floor for a few moments before standing up and pulling his boxers and pants on. He sat down on the bed and then laid back. It was still storming pretty bad outside, but for the moment he had forgotten about Olivia, and that was probably the only reason he was able to fall asleep.

The next morning, according to his watch it was five o'clock, there was the sound of a helicopter outside. He groaned loudly and rolled out of bed and walked to the window. A big black chopper had landed in the distance and two men got out before it took off again. If he could only make it to the helicopter next time he would have a chance of escape, but he most certainly didn't want to leave Olivia and Lilly there while he went to get help. Also he had no idea where they were located so he didn't think that he would know how to get back there when the pressure was on. Since he knew Katrina's alias he might be able to find her island again, but what were the chances she would stay long enough to be found if he some how escaped? The best thing he could do now was wait and see if someone had come to rescue them, but he was betting that the two men that just showed up were going to be of no help whatsoever.

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before taking a very long and very hot shower. He felt dirty from the previous night's events and even though he cleaned every possible inch of skin, the feeling was not going away. He got redressed and then headed down the stairs in search of coffee. When he entered the kitchen, Shizu was already there and a he could smell a full pot of coffee brewing. He didn't see Katrina or her new guests, and for that he was glad. Mariann was sitting at the table by the large picture windows, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Shizu." Elliot said before he started to rifle through the cabinets for a mug to pour some coffee into. Shizu looked at him and smiled.

"Elliot." She said in a greeting tone. It was the only English word she knew but she was able to put emotions behind it so it sounded like a greeting. He was thinking he could teach her some basic English, by pointing to things and telling her the names. She seemed like an intelligent woman and he wasn't going to ignore her like Katrina wanted him to. He wondered if Katrina spoke Japanese, she probably did or else she wouldn't have had this woman in her home, but Elliot wanted to teach her some more words, it might lighten up his life to have a friend. He retrieved a mug and then set it down next to the coffee pot on the counter.

"Coffee." He said to her and then motioned to the coffee. She looked at him and then nodded slightly. He poured a generous amount into the cup and took a sip a smile crossed his lips and he made a thumbs up sign with his free hand, "Good."

"Coffee good." Shizu repeated and then repeated his thumbs up sign for him to see. His smile got bigger. He wanted to talk to her, have a real deep conversation. He wondered why she was there, how she knew Katrina, but most of all he wanted to know if she could help him in any way. He took another sip of coffee and headed towards the table. Mariann had gotten out a cigarette, before she could light it, Elliot picked up the lighter next to the pack and struck up a flame for her. She looked at him for a moment, then lit her cigarette from the flame and he set the lighter back down.

"How are you doing this morning?" He asked even though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to address her as casually as that. She took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled it in his direction.

"Why is it talking to me?" Mariann asked even though no one else was around to hear her. Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. A moment later, Shizu came over and set down a tray of homemade cinnamon buns in the center of the table. She then set a plate in front of each of them and turned to leave, when Elliot took Shizu's wrist gently. She turned to look at him, she was a bit startled, but she didn't try to pull away from him.

"Thank you Shizu." Elliot said and then smiled at her. She smiled back and bowed slightly and he let her wrist go and she went back into the kitchen to do whatever it was she had to do. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Mariann wasn't going to be much of a conversationalist and Shizu didn't speak English so he had no one to talk to. He sighed softly and looked out of the picture window, from that angle he could see the stables. He didn't like that view so he got up and walked into the lounge, at least the windows in there over looked more of the beach.

At around six in the morning Olivia woke up to her beeping watch. She was wrapped up in the blanket that had been given to her the night before and her head was half on the pillow and half on the sand. She would have reset her watch to keep it from going off at six every morning but with the hoof gloves on she wasn't able to even shut it off when it started to beep. She sat up and tried to smooth back her hair, which wanted to stand up in a few places.

"Does your watch _always _go off at six o'clock in the morning?" Lilly groaned and then her head appeared in the dividing fence holes. She had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her hair was starting to come out of the bun she had put it in the other day.

"Well I can't reset it, I don't really have use of my hands." Olivia replied. Lilly sighed loudly and sat back down. Olivia watched her reach for her pack of cigarettes and take one out before striking a match and lighting it. "You know smoking—"

"Is bad for me, yeah I know…don't give me any bullshit about it Liv." Lilly shot back before Olivia could even finish her sentence. Olivia laughed slightly.

"I was going to say that smoking really passes the time. I was wondering if you could bum me one, but now I realize I don't have hands to smoke so forget it." Olivia replied and then sat back down. Lilly stood up and her head appeared in the fence again. She held the cigarette through one of the holes, the butt of it towards Olivia. Olivia stood up and took the end in her mouth and took a long drag before pulling away. "Thank you." She said when she exhaled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap like that." Lilly said and then the barn door opened. They both looked over to see who was coming inside. It was Shizu again and she was carrying a tray with their breakfast on it. Lilly smiled and started a conversation in Japanese with her. They both talked rapidly, back and fourth, as Shizu served them both the food. Then as Shizu was leaving she pulled a small chocolate bar from the pocket in her apron and slid it into Lilly's stall. She said something softly, to which Lilly replied, "Domo." And then she left.

"You guys chat like old friends." Olivia said once Shizu was gone. Lilly opened the candy bar, pulled it out, and snapped it in half. She slid the chocolate through a hole and Olivia took all of it in her mouth and started to chew it happily.

"She wanted to make sure that I would share with you. I just wanted you to know, she didn't have to tell me to share I would have anyway. She says that Elliot is doing fine, he taught her a few English words like his name, and coffee, and good." Lilly said and then took a bite out of her half of the candy bar. Olivia finished chewing and swallowed. She was a little pissed that she couldn't save the candy bar until later but it tasted like the best chocolate she ever had.

"So she's getting along with him?"

"It seems like it. She says he's the only one in the house that tries to talk to her without giving her orders. She says she wishes she could understand him more. She also mentioned that the only telephone on this island is the cell phone Katrina carries with her. She doesn't allow her visitors to bring a phone." Lilly snuffed her cigarette out in the sand and flicked it out of a hole in her stall and it landed on the floor next to the other five that she had smoked.

"Well that's the key to getting help…we need to get the cell phone." Olivia said and then got down and started to eat her oatmeal. It was lukewarm, and she thought at that very moment if she never had oatmeal again she would die a happy woman. As it was though, she knew she would be eating it for at least a few more days.

"Well she's very scared of trying to steal it. I think it's going to take a bit of convincing. But if Katrina continues to send her in here to give us food then I think I can talk her into it." Lilly replied and also got down to eat her food. She lifted the bowl to her lips and tilted it back, taking a mouthful in and swallowing it.

"Why is she so scared of Katrina?"

"She won't say, but I think I can pry that out of her also." Lilly replied and then took in another mouthful of food. Olivia was glad that Lilly was there, without her there would be no means of communication between her and Shizu. Now at least they had a little hope, if Shizu wasn't so timid around Katrina they might have already found a way out of there. Olivia smiled and took some more food into her mouth. It looked like they were getting somewhere.

At noon, Katrina came back into the stables with two men. The men didn't look like her henchmen; in fact they looked like customers. Olivia felt a chill go through her body, it looked like Lilly was right about Katrina bringing in customers to make their lives more miserable. In her hand she held two collars and leashes, and clipped to her belt was the dreaded tazer. The two men were attractive but that did not mean that Olivia wanted anything to do with them. Katrina opened Lilly's stall first and walked inside. Lilly didn't say anything to her, but allowed the collar to be attached around her neck, and the leash clipped on.

"Where are you taking her?" Olivia asked, she was standing up, watching everything happen. Katrina smiled at her and looked at the two men.

"Don't worry you're coming too." Katrina said and then handed Lilly's leash to one of the men. She then opened Olivia's stall door and unclipped the tazer from her belt, "Are you going to be good, or do I have to shock you?"

"I'll go wherever you want to take me, I don't see that I have much of a choice." Olivia said and let Katrina attach a leash and collar to her. Once it was on, Katrina jerked on it hard, pulling her out of the stall. Olivia lost her footing for a moment but regained her balance before she would have fallen to a point where she was choking herself. Katrina handed the leash to the second man, and the five of them started to walk out of the stables together.

They were lead outside to a fenced in area where there was a huge mud pit. Elliot was sitting on the grass around the mud. He still had a collar on his neck, which Olivia figured was being used to control him somehow. When he saw Olivia he stood up and looked like he wanted to tell her something. Katrina put a stop to that immediately by pulling her tazer. She didn't even get within a few feet of him, but he figured that if he did say something that tazer would be going right to his neck. He also knew that she had the remote on her, so she could take him down very easily with the push of a button.

"Why the hell are we here?" Olivia asked, looking down at the mud pit. The man that was holding her leash shoved her forward. She tripped and landed on her knees in the mud, it was not a pleasant feeling at all. The second man pushed Lilly down into the mud, they knelt across from each other, Olivia had turned so she was facing Elliot, and Lilly's back was to him. There were three rather comfortable looking lounge chairs a few feet away from the mud hole. Olivia was getting the feeling that the men wanted to see a cat fight.

"You two are going to fight, and the loser gets to spend time with my friends here." Katrina said and motioned to the two men who were taking their seats in the chairs. She took out a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, and lit it.

"What makes you think we are just going to fight each other?" Lilly asked and folded her arms over her chest.

"You aren't going to want to spend time with these guys, trust me, and if that isn't enough of an incentive…" Katrina trailed off, took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out on Elliot's neck. Elliot cried out in pain surprise, his hands went to the rest of the burning cherry and he brushed it off of his neck. He got up and looked like he was about ready to punch Katrina, when she pulled the black remote. He looked at it, then looked at her, and sat back down.

"I'm fine Liv, don't play her games." Elliot tried to reassure Olivia, but it was clear from the look on her face that she didn't like what Katrina had done one bit.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"I'm not going to fight Lilly I don't care what you do to Elliot." Olivia said, trying to keep her voice cold and uncaring but there was a slight tremble behind it and her eyes were slowly welling up with tears. Katrina looked at her, then her eyes squinted into a glare.

"Oh but I think you do care." Katrina said and then held up the black remote to show it to Olivia, "This right here can put him in a world of hurt, more so then just a burning cigarette. It could also very easily kill him. Do you want that?" Olivia did not want that. It didn't matter what Elliot had done to her the other day she did not want him dead and she did not want him hurt.

"Do I get the use of my hands back for this?" Olivia said after another moment of thinking about it. The look on Lilly's face was no less then surprised. Katrina smiled and slipped the remote into her back pocket before pulling out a ring of keys, which would unlock the pony boots from Olivia's hands. Once they were off Olivia flexed her hands and clenched them into fists.

"Olivia don't do this, this is what she wants." Elliot said to her and she looked at him. She would not allow Katrina to hurt him for such a stupid reason. She would kick Lilly's ass, and then it would be over, it seemed simple enough.

"Here are the rules, you two fight, first one to yell "OUT" or actually get knocked out, is the loser and will return to the house with me and my friends. Understood?" Katrina said, "Those are the only rules so do whatever you want to each other."

"Olivia you can't seriously be thinking about fighting me." Lilly said putting her hands up, "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm not going to let her hurt Elliot." Olivia replied.

"We are two grown women! We can settle this like—" Lilly didn't even finish her sentence before Elliot cried out in pain and grabbed at the collar around his neck. Olivia screamed with rage and lunged at Lilly, taking her down into the mud. Lilly cried out and immediately her hands went to Olivia's hair and started to pull on it. Olivia cried out, she wanted to say that hair pulling wasn't fair, but Katrina had stipulated that there were no rules.

When Lilly refused to let go of Olivia's hair, Olivia bit down into her left shoulder as hard as she could. They were only in their corsets, so the rest of the body seemed to be fair game. Lilly screamed, let go of Olivia's hair, then pulled back a fist and punched her in the face. Olivia fell off of her and into the mud. She picked herself up and threw a punch at Lilly, connecting with her nose. The hit wasn't hard enough to break the cartilage, but it was enough to cause her nose to bleed. Lilly took a very brief moment to compose herself, then lunged at Olivia taking her down so she was on top. She punched Olivia in the face again, then brought up her leg and kneed her in the stomach.

Olivia grunted as the air left her, but only let the knee to the stomach effect her briefly before punching Lilly in the face and reversing their positions in the mud. Now Olivia was the one on top and Lilly was looking up at her with big pleading eyes. She almost looked pathetic but Olivia couldn't let Elliot get hurt anymore so she was just going to have to throw a punch as hard as she could and hope it would knock Lilly out. She pulled back her hand, clenched it into a fist, and launched it at Lilly's face. Lilly saw this coming and moved her head, Olivia's fist just went into the mud. Lilly put her hands on Olivia's shoulders and pulled her down.

"You're so hot when you're angry." Lilly said in a deep, throaty voice, and then proceeded to kiss her. Olivia kissed back for a split second and then pulled away, getting back on her knees and looking very confused. The two guys who were watching them cheered, Elliot looked just as confused as Olivia. The kiss had thrown her for a loop and Lilly took that chance to get the upper hand back. She slammed Olivia back onto the mud and they both started twisting, fighting for power again. They rolled around like this, sometimes biting each other, sometimes pulling each other's hair, both of them crying out in pain and surprise when the other one attacked.

Finally when Olivia got back on top of Lilly she pinned her down with her legs and was able to hold her in place. Lilly struggled but they had both been having pretty poor diets for the past few days and it was making them both weaker then they wanted to be. Olivia then remembered that Lilly's right cheek was broken, she couldn't see the bruise through the mud that caked Lilly's face, but she knew the injury was there. She silently asked for forgiveness, and then pulled back her fist and punched Lilly in the right cheek. There was a slight cracking sound and Lilly passed out from the pain before she could even cry out. Olivia stood up, on shaky feet, and laughed nervously. She was completely covered in mud. Katrina smiled at Olivia.

"I guess I owe you 2 g's Winston." One man said to the other one that Olivia now knew as Winston. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Winston, who took it gratefully and shoved it into his front pocket, "You are going to let it shower before we have our fun, right?" The still nameless man added, motioning to Lilly.

"Yeah I'll get her nice and clean for you." Katrina said and then leaned down to attach the leash to Olivia's collar. Olivia looked at her, and then to Elliot.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked Olivia softly, she wanted to hug him so bad and she was sure that if she could he wouldn't mind getting a little muddy in the process. Katrina growled at him and then reached into her pocket. A second later a shock ran through the collar and into Elliot's body, knocking him completely to the ground.

"You don't talk to her unless I say you can." Katrina snapped at Elliot.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Olivia screamed and then lunged at Katrina. She took her down into the grass and raised a fist to punch her. Katrina cried out and, in a dirty move, grabbed one of Olivia's nipples and twisted as hard as she could. Olivia screamed and pulled away from Katrina, who got her now muddy ass, back to a standing position.

"Elliot, pick up Lilly and carry her to the house, you're coming too Olivia." Katrina said, slightly out of breath. Olivia was holding her breast and looking at Elliot. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach that she knocked Lilly out for the sheer purpose of not having to spend time with the two gentlemen Katrina had brought to the island. She thought she should have fought fairly, then maybe Lilly would have had the upper hand, but no, she had to strike at her already injured face and win the competition in the worst way possible. Katrina picked up Olivia's leash and yanked on it to get her to her feet.

"Elliot are you—"

"NO FUCKING TALKING WHORE!" Katrina yelled at Olivia and then yanked down on her leash causing her to fall to her knees, where she immediately started to choke. She put her hands to the collar, pulled at it, and forced herself to get to her feet. Olivia glared daggers at Katrina but shut her mouth, she wasn't worried about getting hurt as much as she was worried about Elliot getting hurt. Elliot slowly got up and walked into the mud and picked up Lilly. He did it in an incredibly loving and compassionate way that almost made Olivia wanted to cry. Together the six of them headed back towards the house, Olivia remained silent the whole trip.

After a much-needed shower, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and her body. It was a small towel and barely covered her, but it covered her enough. Katrina was standing outside waiting for her. She had not removed the collar from Olivia's neck, nor had she removed the boots from her feet, but thankfully the corset was gone and it was making it easier for Olivia to breathe. Katrina snapped the leash onto the collar and gave it a hard tug. Olivia stumbled, then caught her balance, and started to walk in the direction in which she was being pulled.

"You like having your hands free?" Katrina asked her as they walked down the large hallway. Olivia was looking around at the art that lined the walls. The collection alone had to have been worth half a million dollars. She looked down at her free hands and then back to Katrina, wondering what kind of answer she could give without being punished.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Olivia replied and then winced every so slightly, so slightly that Katrina didn't even notice.

"If you behave through what I have in store for you next, then I'll keep them off. If you offer once ounce of defiance they go back on and they stay on until you die." Katrina informed her, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys as they stopped at a door. Olivia swallowed hard and tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever was supposed to come next. The door swung open and there were three chairs set out in front of a large, flat screen TV. Two of the chairs were wooden, and Elliot was sitting in one with his hands chained tightly behind his back and his ankles bound. The third chair was a nice leather one, looked comfortable, but Olivia was sure she wasn't going to be sitting in that one.

"Olivia, you look much better."

"I don't feel better Elliot." Olivia responded.

"Shut up, both of you." Katrina said and then led Olivia to the second wooden chair. She unsnapped the leash from the collar and used it to bind Olivia's wrists behind her back, attaching the rope to the back of the chair to make sure it was completely secure. Afterwards she turned on the TV and the picture opened up on a completely clean Lilly in a different room, kneeling down on the carpet and crying. She was back in her corset, but she was the only one in the room.

"What is this shit Katrina? I'm not going to watch your stupid friends gangbang Lilly." Elliot said. Olivia clenched her hands and her teeth, but she knew above everything else, that she didn't want those hoof gloves back on her hands. She also knew that she couldn't change Lilly's fate, no amount of screaming or insulting Katrina would do that, so she stayed silent, "Olivia, surely you have something to say about—"

"Shut up Elliot, please just shut up." Olivia muttered, she didn't even try to struggle against her restraints. Elliot looked at her and made a face like he wanted her to say something else, but she bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her.

"I expect both of you to watch this. Is that completely understood?" Katrina asked and then shocked Elliot for a spilt second to get his attention. He sat up straight and grunted a reply that sounded like a "yes". Olivia nodded her head, but continued to bite her bottom lip to keep from saying anything that she would regret. She kept her head straight, and her eyes on the screen, although she let her eyes drift out of focus so she wouldn't be able to comprehend all that was happening.

The two men entered the room, Lilly looked up from her crying and quickly wiped her face and tried to make it seem like she wasn't just sobbing her heart out. The first man, the one known to Olivia as Winston, stepped up to Lilly's kneeling form and unzipped his pants, then he produced a rather large cock from it. Lilly looked at it like she had no idea that he wanted her to give him a blowjob. Winston back handed her across the face, hitting her left cheek so he wouldn't knock her out again, and Lilly swallowed hard and looked up at him with pathetic eyes.

"Listen to me, I'm a virgin when it comes to men, I have never done any of this before I'm not going to be any good at it." Lilly said, and Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really won the fight unfairly so Lilly could be deflowered?

"Katrina I refuse to watch this shit—" Elliot's protest was cut off in a choke when there was a buzz and a shock ran through his body strong enough to cause him to convulse. Olivia didn't take her eyes off the screen, tears ran freely down her cheeks. She felt absolutely horrible about all of this. The second man stepped up behind Lilly and dropped his pants, along with his boxers.

"Just put it in your mouth and suck on it whore." Winston said and then grabbed Lilly by the back of the hair and pushed her head forward. Lilly looked absolutely disgusted by this but she took his cock into her mouth and started to suck gently. Winston groaned, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. Lilly kept trying to turn her head to see what the other man was doing. She kept swallowing hard, Olivia could tell that she was desperately trying not to vomit. The second man got down behind her and thrust his cock into her from behind. Lilly screamed out, it was slightly muffled, and she tried to pull away from Winston's cock, but he put his hands on the back of her head and held it in place.

"Check it out Win, I just popped her cherry." The man said and then started to thrust in and out of Lilly brutally.

"Fuckin awesome Steve!" Winston groaned and then started to thrust into Lilly's mouth, holding her head in place so she couldn't get away. The tears were now flowing down Olivia's face faster then they were before. She wanted to scream with rage, she wanted to strangle Katrina, she wanted to slice off both Winston's and Steve's nuts and put them in a blender. She couldn't believe she was actually watching this, she liked Lilly a lot and all the woman had ever tried to do was help her through her struggle with dealing with what Katrina had done to her in the past two years.

The scene continued to unfold in front of her. Elliot kept making noises like he was disgusted, but he didn't dare speak again the threat of being shocked kept him silent. Steve pounded hard at Lilly's pussy and Winston continued to thrust into Lilly's mouth. From the sounds coming from Lilly it seemed as though Winston had reached her throat and she was gagging, while at the same time trying to scream out from the pain. Olivia's hands clenched into fists, her nails drawing blood from the soft palms of her hands. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Winston came and pulled out of Lilly's mouth. Lilly spit out the cum, onto the floor, and Winston grabbed her by the hair.

"You stupid BITCH! You NEVER spill your master's seed!" He yelled and then shoved her face towards the floor where the spat out cum lay. "Lick it the fuck up!" Lilly sobbed loudly and gingerly stuck her tongue out. She licked up the cum in between screams and sobs of pain. Finally Steve came too and pulled out of Lilly.

"You done with this whore Win?" Steve asked and stood up, pulling his pants and boxers back on. Lilly collapsed to the floor and put her face into her hands as she curled up into a fetal position.

"Oh yeah, worst blow job I've ever had." Winston replied and made himself decent as he turned to walk out of the room. When they left, Lilly looked up to make sure they were gone, and then struggled to get to her feet. She looked around, bewildered, until she located the camera that was in the corner of the room. She stood under it and waved her arms up in the air slightly.

"Katrina I'm going to puke, so please let me out of here before I ruin your five thousand dollar oriental rug alright?" Lilly called at the camera and then her stomach lurched and she dry heaved. Katrina hurried to get out of her chair, and ran out of the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia by themselves, still tied to the chairs. Once she was gone, Elliot took the chance to talk to Olivia.

"Liv, we have to get out of here before this goes any further."

"We are on a fucking island Elliot, even if we _killed _Katrina, how the fuck would we get out of here?" Olivia replied and sniffed back the last few tears that she had left in her body. "The only phone in this godforsaken place is Katrina's cell, and she doesn't even keep it on her at all times. For all we know it's stuck in a safe somewhere, so how would we get it if we subdued her?"

"We can't think about all those little details right now, what we have to do is subdue her and then figure out what to do next!" Elliot said, he was actually a very good voice of reason, but Olivia had convinced herself long ago that they were trapped there and not going anywhere any time soon. Elliot was right, they should take her down and then worry about it.

"What about her henchmen? Huh? They could easily overpower me and you and we both know that. Elliot it's completely hopeless and I—"

"It is completely hopeless Elliot, and don't even try to think otherwise." Katrina said, she was standing in the door way, twirling the ring of keys on her index finger. Elliot growled and wondered how long she had been standing there. Now he would be separated from Olivia, because Katrina would take her back to the stables. If they continued to be separated they were useless, but he knew that if he could just get Lilly, Olivia, and him together for a long enough period of time they could come up with something. The problem was, that Katrina seemed to know that too and she was doing a very good job at keeping them at bay. "Come on Olivia, back to your stall." Katrina said and then got down behind Olivia and started to untie her from the chair. Olivia looked back at him for a moment, and when her hands were free she stood up.

"Where's Lilly?"

"She's in the bathroom, don't worry we'll get her on our way back." Katrina said and then snapped the leash to Olivia's collar. With the three of them apart any hope at an attempt to escape was very low and it seemed like Olivia had resigned to that way of thinking. Elliot remained bound to the chair as he watched Olivia be lead out of the room on a leash. He didn't know what he was going to do next but it had to be something and it had to be soon, he was almost positive that with any more of this treatment Olivia would give up completely, and he was running out of time.


	6. Day 5½: Aftermath

Trapped In Paradise

Day 5½: Aftermath

Author's note: Thanks for continuing support and reviews! I love all you guys and I am happy to be writing this story. Sorry this part took so long to put up but my sister was home from school and I spent a hell of a lot of time with her. Anyway the next one should be up pretty soon. Thanks again!

Once they were back in their stalls, Lilly quickly lit up a cigarette and sat down on the blanket she had gotten the previous night. Olivia picked up her blanket and laid it out flat on the sand before taking a seat on it. She didn't know what she could say to Lilly to make this all better. She didn't know if an apology would even help. She sat there silently too, moving the sand around the edge of her blanket into little piles.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to think of a way out of here before anything else happens." Lilly said softly and Olivia could literally hear the tears behind her voice. She couldn't detect from that statement if Lilly was mad at her or just mad at the world, but if Lilly didn't want to talk about what had just happened Olivia did not want to force her. "I was…a…virgin."

"I know I heard and saw the whole thing, but before you get mad about that just know that I was in no position to help you or I would have." Olivia replied, "I shouldn't have done what I did to win the fight."

"You did what you had to, I'm not holding any of this against you." Lilly replied and then stood up and walked over to the dividing fence. Olivia looked at her and she slid one of the cigarettes from her pack through one of the holes followed by the small box of matches. Olivia had been put back in her corset before she was put in her stall and she was already quite annoyed with it. She crawled over to the cigarette and matches and lit it before reaching up and passing the box of matches back to Lilly.

"Thanks." She said softly and then took a drag on her cigarette. They then both fell into silence, both of them trying to think of what they could do to get out of there. It looked like their only hope would be Shizu. If she could get them the cell phone then it would all be over, but she was too scared to take action and that left Olivia wondering what Katrina had done to her in the past that made her so terribly frightened. She took another drag from her cigarette and then laid down on her blanket to think.

Back in the house Elliot was fuming. He couldn't believe what he had just been made to watch, and he also couldn't believe that he didn't try any harder to stop it. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the table having a cup of coffee. Shizu was in there getting dinner ready and it smelled absolutely delicious but Elliot's mind was far away from food. Katrina came into the room and went to the refrigerator where she started to look through it for a snack. Elliot slowly turned his head so he could glare at her back. After a moment she felt his eyes on her and turned around with an apple in one hand.

"You have something to say to me detective?" Katrina asked and then walked over to the sink to wash the outside of her apple.

"You have got to be the most pathetic excuse for a human being on this planet." Elliot growled at her. She finished rinsing her apple and then took a bite out of it as she headed towards the table where he was still sitting. She had a smug smile on her face, he knew that there was probably nothing he could say to her to get her really angry.

"You just hate me because I'm in control. If you would man up and grow a dick then maybe you'd be out of here by now." Katrina replied. All of a sudden Elliot saw red and swung at Katrina, hitting her square in the jaw. She went down quickly but was not knocked out, which surprised Elliot quite a bit. He got down on top of her and while she was still reeling from the blow he managed to get the tazer unclipped from her belt. Once he got it in his hands he jammed it up against Katrina's neck and pressed the trigger. A shock ran through Katrina's body.

"You like that? HUH?" He yelled at her, but didn't give her a chance to respond before he shocked her again, and then a third time, "HOW ABOUT THAT BITCH!?" He wanted nothing more at that point then to kill her.

"HEY!" A deep voice called out from the entrance to the kitchen. It was one of Katrina's henchmen. Elliot took a split second to look at him and then went back to shocking Katrina in the neck. He continued to do this until he was pulled off of her and the tazer was forcibly pulled from his hand. He was breathing hard and looking down at Katrina who groaned, rolled over onto her side, and vomited. Elliot tried to get away from the man that was holding him but he couldn't, the guy was like twice his size and all muscle.

"You are so lucky your idiot friend was here to stop me, I would have killed you." Elliot sneered and then spat in Katrina's direction. Katrina lifted her now terribly sore body up off of the floor until she was standing and facing Elliot. Shizu was already at work cleaning the vomit off of the floor. She kept looking at Elliot like she wanted to say a million things, but she knew he couldn't understand them anyway so she kept her mouth shut. The weird thing was, Shizu looked almost happy that he had done what he'd done.

"You'll get yours Elliot, I don't know what it is yet but you'll get it." Katrina said to him softly, "Take him to his room Gino." The man nodded and started to pull Elliot out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Elliot was feeling a lot better now, even though he hadn't totally defeated Katrina he had gotten in a good fight and he had definitely won the battle.

Dinner was brought to his room, but he remained locked in there. After a delicious meal, Katrina came into his room and without a word she snapped a leash to the collar around his neck. She still had her tazer with her but it was clipped to the front of her belt, and since she was leading him there was no chance of him snatching it up again because he was behind her. Once they got out into the hallway, both of Katrina's henchmen were waiting there for them. She started to pull him down the hall and towards the stairs, still not saying anything.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stables." Katrina said simply. Elliot swallowed hard, and thought about attempting to struggle but he knew it would be useless, especially with the henchmen close at hand. After they reached the front door Katrina punched in a code that would let Elliot pass through without giving him a shock and then pulled him outside. Silently they made their way to the stables, and Elliot was brought inside. He instantly noticed that both Lilly and Olivia had blankets and a pillow, which made him feel just a tiny bit better about the situation.

"Elliot?" Olivia said when she saw that he had entered. He smiled at her.

"Yeah it's me."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING TALK?" Katrina yelled and then yanked tightly back on his leash causing him to choke. Olivia winced, she could tell that Katrina was pissed and that could mean nothing good in any situation. Elliot grabbed the leash and pulled on it so he could breathe again and Katrina motioned to Olivia's stall. The two men made quick work of opening the door and grabbing Olivia, pulling her out into the open.

"What is going on here Katrina?" Olivia asked, although the men wouldn't let go of her no matter how hard she struggled. Katrina turned to look at her, and Olivia noticed a rather large bruise was forming on the side of her face. Had Elliot hurt her in some way? Olivia sort of smiled at that thought. The smile quickly faded when she realized that someone was about to be punished for those actions.

"Chain her to the wall, back towards me." Katrina ordered and Olivia was shoved to the far wall where there were shackles hanging down. The two men cuffed her wrists above her head tightly, giving her very little room to move, and made it possible to turn around. "Gino get the blow torch."

"The fuck? Katrina you can't be serious you will not get near her with a blow torch!" Elliot yelled and Katrina pulled sharply on his leash. The other man, the one who wasn't Gino, came over and restrained Elliot, completely immobilizing him. He didn't think he could get out of the grasp if he tried. He did try though, and hard at that. Katrina walked over to Olivia and unlaced her corset and let it fall to the ground. Just as she had finished that task, Gino came over and handed her the torch. She lit it up and a blue flame shot out. She adjusted it so it wasn't so big and then looked over at Elliot.

"This is your fault Elliot. I know that no punishment against you would even begin to teach you a lesson so I have to do this to Olivia." Katrina said, and Olivia moved her head to see the torch coming right towards her.

"Katrina please—"

"SHUT UP WHORE!" Katrina yelled at Olivia and then placed the torch against the soft skin of Olivia's lower back. Olivia started to scream in pain and tried to move away, but that only succeeded in pissing Katrina off even more. "Stop struggling or I'll fucking blind you with this."

"Katrina STOP THIS NOW!" Elliot said in his most commanding tone, but Katrina did no such thing. She continued to burn Olivia's back. Olivia screamed continually and Elliot finally noticed that Lilly had come to the front of her stall and was looking out with wide eyes, "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Elliot did this to you Olivia this is Elliot's fault." Katrina said, loud enough for him to hear.

"THE HELL IT IS KATRINA!" Elliot yelled but they could barely be heard above Olivia's screaming. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"KATRINA PLEASE!" Olivia cried and tried as hard as she could not to struggle. She didn't doubt for one second that Katrina would go at her face if she didn't do what she was told.

"I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Elliot yelled, but by that time Katrina had finished what she was doing. When she pulled away Elliot could see that she had burned her initials into Olivia's back. A huge KH was blistering there and bleeding at a few places. Olivia's body went limp and her knees buckled, then all of a sudden the only thing keeping her up were the shackles around her wrists.

"All done." Katrina said with a smile and shut off the blow torch. Elliot glared at her and with a renewed vigor he started to struggle again, but the men wouldn't let go of him. Olivia kept trying to get back on her feet but she was in so much pain she was about to pass out. She had tunnel vision and would black out and then regain consciousness, black out and regain, black out and…"Lets get back to the house."

"Wait you can't just leave she needs to be treated for those burns!" Lilly cried, tears streaming down her face from what she had just watched.

"You're a doctor can you—" Katrina was interrupted when Olivia threw up. "—treat her?"

"Yeah I can but she'll probably need skin grafts. The best thing to do would be to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." Lilly replied and then wiped her face with her hands to clear the tears away. Katrina looked at Olivia who still wasn't able to stand on her own. She made a sound like she was going to vomit again but all that happened was a dry heave.

"But you can treat her right?"

"Yeah but—"

"Then do it." Katrina took out her ring of keys and unchained Olivia's wrists. Olivia collapsed onto the ground and laid there on her stomach breathing hard. Her head rested just inches away from the vomit she had produced the moment before, and she knew that if she had happened to actually fall in it she wouldn't have been able to get up. She then walked to Lilly's stall and slid the door open, Lilly didn't even look like she was going to make a break for it, she instantly went over to Olivia. "Here's the key to the bathroom." Katrina said and then threw the key at Lilly, who caught it and set it aside.

"I'm going to need a few things." Lilly said and then picked up Olivia's wrist and started to take her pulse.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom along with some towels and a few plastic cups. Knock yourself out." Katrina said and started to walk out of the stables with the men pulling Elliot ahead of them.

"LIV I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY!" Elliot called, then the door to the barn shut completely and there was the sound of a lock turning. Elliot knew that Olivia was in good hands with Lilly, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave her in the state she was in. He let himself be dragged back to the house.

After Lilly had taken care of the wounds the best she could with what was available, she moved Olivia into her stall and laid her down on her stomach on the blanket. She then went into her stall and picked up her blanket, shook it out, and came back into Olivia's stall. Olivia was in unbelievable pain and seemed to be going into shock, which was the last thing Lilly wanted to happen. She took Olivia's wrist in her hand and checked her pulse. It was a little fast, but nothing to be alarmed about. She had taken a hand towel from the closet in the bathroom and soaked it in cool water before placing it on Olivia's back over the burns, which were about six inches long and five inches wide. She made sure the towel was in place before covering Olivia with a blanket.

"Liv, I'm going to try to get some pain medication for you if I can. You shouldn't have to endure this." Lilly said and laid down on the sand next to her and ran her hand through Olivia's hair. Olivia moaned something but it didn't sound like words. Lilly felt tears spring back to her eyes and she sniffed them back quickly. Olivia had enough to worry about now, she didn't need to hear her only companion crying.

"Thanks Lilly, I know you are doing everything you can." Olivia finally said after another few moments of trying to catch her breath. "Could you get me some water or something?" She added and then laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Coming right up." Lilly replied and then got up and walked out of the stall and towards the bathroom where she had seen some plastic cups. She couldn't believe that she was playing triage doctor for Olivia. She didn't like the position she was in, and should she even tell Olivia about the risk of massive infection? Should she tell her that the scars would be there for life? Should she tell her that by the time they got to a hospital, skin grafts wouldn't even be an option? She hated keeping this information from Olivia but if she asked she decided that the best thing would be to tell her the truth. "Here you go, can you sit up a little?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied and pushed herself up so she could take the cup, but she was only elevated enough to be able to drink. She drank a few sips of the cold water, and it made her feel better, but her back still felt like it was completely on fire. When she was done she held the cup out to Lilly and collapsed back onto her stomach.

"I am so sorry this happened, yet I wonder what Elliot did to bring this on." Lilly said and then started to gently stroke Olivia's hair again.

"She had a bruise on the side of her jaw, I'm guessing he punched her." Olivia replied, tears were continually falling down her cheeks because of the pain, but when she talked she didn't sound like she was crying. Lilly knew that keeping her in a stall where there was sand everywhere would be incredibly dangerous. The grains could get into her burn if she moved the wrong way or if Lilly accidentally kicked some into the air.

"Well she probably deserved it."

"I don't doubt that." Olivia said and then chuckled slightly, "I'm badly hurt aren't I? I can tell by the look on your face."

"It is and I'm not going to lie to you. It would be _much _better if Katrina would let you stay in the house for a while until you healed….well healed more." Lilly replied. Olivia wiped her face with the back of her hand. Olivia wasn't stupid, she knew this was bad and she also knew that no matter what Lilly did, chances were she wasn't going to survive this if she didn't get to a hospital.

Elliot was pacing back and fourth in his room, he saw how bad the burns were, he knew that it couldn't bode well for Olivia. He had taken the time to smash everything in his room that wasn't nailed down. It had been replaced from a few days ago when he had smashed the stuff before. Now glass littered the floor, and the table by the bed had been kicked to a point where he couldn't even tell that it used to be a table. The sun had set and now it was dark, he walked over to the window and looked out of it. He couldn't see the stables from that window, but he wished more then anything that he could. Then there was the sound of the door unlocking and he turned from the window to see who it was.

"Elliot, I did what I had to. It got your attention didn't it?" Katrina asked him, not sounding the least bit sorry, "And why the fuck did you smash everything again?" He glared and started to advance on her when she pulled the black remote and shocked him. He cried out and fell to his knees, he hadn't even gotten within six feet of her.

"If she dies because of what you did to her, I'll kill you, and I can promise you that it will be slow and painful." Elliot said after another moment of trying to catch his breath. He had been locked in that room for hours now, he didn't even know what time it was because Katrina had taken his watch. He didn't care if he was locked in that room forever if it meant that Olivia would be okay.

"Yeah well whatever happens, happens. I really don't care if she dies. Maybe it'll finally break you." Katrina said, her shaky hand still holding the remote. She was clearly scared of him from a few hours back when he had punched her in the jaw. "Lilly will take good care of her."

"If you ever listen to me do it now. Move Olivia to the house and put me out there in her stall she shouldn't be in all that sand with her wounds like they are." Elliot said slowly, methodically, hoping that Katrina would actually listen to him. She looked at him for a moment and without saying anything she turned and left the room. The door locked behind her and Elliot got up and walked over to his bed. He didn't feel like sleeping at all but there wasn't much else he could do.

At about one o'clock in the morning Olivia was running a fever and was in more pain then before. Lilly kept giving her water, but it wasn't doing very much to help other then keeping her hydrated. Lilly had left Olivia to try and get some sleep while she paced back and fourth outside of the stalls. She didn't know what to do. If Olivia was in a regular hospital she would be getting antibiotics, regular bandage changes, and pain medication. Right now she was just laying on the blanket in the stall moaning every once in a while. Just as Lilly was thinking of what do to next the door to the barn slid open and Katrina was standing there with Elliot behind her.

"Can she be moved?" Katrina asked, meaning Olivia. Lilly looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Yes but she needs to get to a hospital, infection has already set in and—"

"Did I ask for her life story? Get her up we are moving her to the house." Katrina said and then pulled on Elliot's leash to bring him further into the stables. Lilly went into Olivia's stall and took her arm, trying to pull her to her feet. With a lot of effort and a bit of time Olivia got to her feet and stumbled forward.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked, resisting the urge to rush to her and hug her. He was on a short leash and he most certainly didn't want to make Katrina mad again. Olivia looked at him and muttered something that sounded like "peanut butter" but Elliot decided that didn't seem right and translated it to "I've been better". Lilly kept her hand on the wet towel that was on Olivia's back, holding it in place as best she could without causing her any pain. "You are going inside, to a real bed, I'm taking your place."

"Thank you El." Olivia muttered and Lilly looked at him and mouthed her thank yous without verbalizing them. Katrina yanked on Elliot's leash and then shoved him into the stall, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Lilly's going to take care of you, you'll be fine I promise." Elliot called as he watched them walk out of the stables. Katrina shot a glare at him and then followed the two out. She shut the barn door behind her and locked it, she wasn't going to take any chances. She caught up with Olivia and Lilly and looked at them.

"Katrina, please just get her to a hospital. Elliot and I will stay here you just get her to a hospital okay?" Lilly pleaded as they walked. Olivia didn't seem to be paying attention to any words coming out of anyone's mouth. All she could really think about was laying down again and trying to get some sleep. She was tired and her body felt ready to shut down completely. Her legs felt like rubber, what she really wanted to do was collapse right where she was and pass out for the night.

"If I take her to the hospital she'll tell the authorities about this place. Do you think I'm stupid? I'd rather have her die then—"

"You'd rather have her die? YOU'D RATHER HAVE HER DIE?" Lilly's voice got louder and at that point she wanted nothing more then to punch Katrina in her smug little face, even though it looked like Elliot had already done that, "Katrina you are one evil bitch."

"Yeah whatever." Katrina said and then shrugged.

"Katrina you couldn't possibly know the pain I am in but I wouldn't even wish this on you." Olivia muttered. Katrina rolled her eyes and when they got to the front door she punched in a code in the key pad and opened it. Lilly helped Olivia inside and then towards the stairs.

"You'll be in Elliot's room. It'll be the only open door up there." Katrina said, "I'm going to go watch TV." She shut the door behind her, entered another code on the key pad and started to walk off. Lilly knew that at this point she could make a break for the door and try to get out, but where would she go? And even if she could go somewhere, she couldn't leave Olivia. She was a doctor, there was no way she would abandon Olivia in the state she was in.

Somehow they made it up the stairs and into the room with the only open door. There was only one bed in there and Lilly wasn't worried because she was sure she wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway. She helped Olivia onto the bed, so she was laying on her stomach, and removed the towel from her back to check the wounds. They looked horrible, they were blistering and the area all around the burns was red and a little purple. Lilly tossed the towel aside and went into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and got another hand towel. She soaked it in cool water, wrung it out, and then walked back over to Olivia and placed it over the wounds.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Olivia muttered and tried to turn so she could look at Lilly.

"If I sleep, it'll be on the floor, so don't worry about me." Lilly replied and then sat down on the side of the bed.

"Lilly you don't have to—"

"Olivia you need a bed way more then I do at this point." Lilly cut her off, "Besides I'm inside it was more then I could ask for okay?" Olivia grunted a response that sounded like an agreement. Then she lowered her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes. She could smell Elliot all around her and it was actually doing a lot to comfort her. Lilly started to stroke her hair again as she waited for her to fall asleep. She knew that by morning the infection would be worse and Olivia would be in terrible pain. She wanted to get up and go beg Katrina for some pain medication, but she didn't want to leave Olivia like she was, at least not until she was asleep.

The next morning a knocking at the door waked Lilly. She was amazed to find that she had fallen asleep sitting up on the floor with her back resting against the side of the bed. She had fallen asleep in uncomfortable positions before, but this one had to be the worst. Her back and neck were now screaming at her to change position. There was another knock at the door and she became fully awake and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it up, Shizu was standing there with a tray that had food on it. They talked back and fourth in Japanese for a while. Lilly explained to her what had happened to Olivia the night before. Shizu was absolutely terrified over it, but she didn't seem very shocked. That's when Shizu decided to tell Lilly why Katrina had her so scared.

A few nights prior, when she arrived, she was taken into the house and brought to the lounge. Katrina made a drink and told Shizu to sit. Shizu noted that Katrina didn't speak Japanese and actually had to read the phrase out of a book very slowly before Shizu understood what she meant. Katrina then told her to watch what was on the TV. Katrina picked up a remote and showed her a video, the video that was shown was none other then Heather's murder. Of course Shizu didn't know this but Lilly did, and from how Shizu described the video Lilly picked up on that right away. Shizu was deathly afraid that if she disobeyed then that was what was going to happen to her.

Lilly understood her fear, and so she told Shizu that, but she also told her that being scared would never get them out of the house. She asked Shizu if she could somehow get the cell phone away from Katrina. Shizu was still too scared to try, but Lilly knew with a little persistence she could probably get Shizu to do it. It wasn't like they had all the time in the world now either, Olivia's wounds were infected and she badly needed to get to a hospital. She then asked Shizu if she knew where any of the drugs Katrina kept were. Shizu said that they were kept in a locked box in her bedroom, she didn't have access to it. Shizu then noted that it was time to go if she didn't want Katrina to get suspicious. After she left Olivia moaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey Liv, good morning. Do you think you can eat something?" Lilly asked just as the door was shut and locked. Olivia tried to push herself up, but just couldn't find the strength in her arms, so she fell back down on the pillow.

"I don't even want to smell food right now." Olivia replied and closed her eyes again. Lilly sighed and walked over to the table where the food had been set. It was just plain oatmeal with an assortment of fruit, nothing too fancy. "How's the painkiller search going?"

"Katrina keeps them locked in a box in her room, Shizu doesn't have access to it so it looks like I'm going to have to asked Katrina herself." Lilly replied and popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. "I really would like you to eat something."

"Fine what is there?"

"An orange, an apple, and some plain oatmeal." Lilly replied and then picked up a piece of the orange, which was already peeled and sectioned. Olivia groaned slightly and shifted so she was looking at Lilly.

"How much do I have to eat?"

"One step at a time." Lilly said and then smiled at her and held a section of the orange out to her. She took it and picked on piece off and put it in her mouth. She started to chew slowly, even though the pain that was radiating through her back was making her nauseous. Lilly seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she was chewing and that made Olivia feel better. Lilly had no idea how she was going to get pain medication from Katrina, but she knew that once Olivia had gotten some her mood and appetite would change drastically.


	7. Day 6: Quid Pro Quo

Trapped in Paradise

Trapped in Paradise

Day 6: Quid Pro Quo

Author's note: Okay here's the next part I hope everyone enjoys it! I know I took a break but the rest of this story should be coming along soon. Thanks for the continuing support!

Shortly after Olivia had eaten her part of the orange and gone back to sleep, the music started. It was the same stuff that had been playing in the stables the third day they were stuck in the barn. It was a different singer though, Lilly could tell that much, but it was haunting music and was making her more depressed about the situation then needed. She paced the room slowly, wondering what was going to happen to Olivia. In a matter of days she could die, and of course there would be a point where even getting her to a hospital would prove futile. There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Katrina was standing there holding something in her hand.

"What could you possibly want? And could you turn the damn music off please?" Lilly said to her. Katrina walked farther into the room and looked at Olivia who had managed to get into a light sleep. She opened her hand to reveal that she was holding a syringe. Lilly guessed that the liquid inside of it was demoral. She immediately reached out to snatch it, when Katrina closed her hand again and pulled it away.

"I will not turn the music off, and I thought you might want some demoral for your friend here." Katrina said and then motioned to Olivia. Lilly bit her bottom lip gently, she wanted to get the drug for Olivia more then anything, she just didn't know if she was going to like doing what Katrina wanted her to do for it. "Do you want it?"

"Yes I want it." Lilly replied and then held out her hand, Katrina looked at her for a moment before handing over the syringe. Without a word Lilly took the needle and sat down on the edge of the bed by Olivia and exposed her thigh. "Okay Liv, this is going to sting a bit at first but after that everything should be much better." Olivia grunted a response and Lilly stuck the needle into her skin. She didn't even flinch as the medication was injected.

"How long before….oh there it is." Olivia said and then sighed happily. Katrina stepped forward and held out her hand, wanting the needle back. Lilly thought for a second of jamming it into Katrina's jugular and watching her bleed out, but that wouldn't do much good in their current position, besides she was sure Katrina could get to the tazer faster then she could get to her neck. Reluctantly she handed over the needle and Katrina took it.

"You're a lesbian, correct?" Katrina said to Lilly, who looked shocked, she nodded her head slowly, "Good to know. I'll be back later." With that she turned and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. After Lilly heard it lock she went back over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. She looked up at Olivia who actually had a small smile on her face.

"You're a lesbian?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Lilly asked in a rather defensive tone.

"No problem just a little surprised I suppose. Although it would explain why you were a virgin." Olivia replied and shrugged her shoulders. Lilly smiled slightly.

"Sorry I snapped at you I'm just a little on edge right now." Lilly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, really. I'd be on edge too if it wasn't for the demoral." Olivia said and then closed her eyes. Lilly sat there and watched her until she looked like she had fallen completely asleep. After that she stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She was glad that she had gotten the pain medication for Olivia, but she dreaded what was to come next.

Elliot hadn't slept all night. He had been up in the stall pacing back and fourth nervously. He was trying to think of a way to get Katrina to take Olivia to the hospital. He most certainly didn't want her to die and things looked like they would progress that way if she didn't get professional help. He knew that Lilly was a doctor, and that she was helping, but she didn't have the supplies needed to treat a burn like the one Olivia had across her back. The door to the barn slid open and Shizu poked her head in. She came over to Elliot's stall, she was holding a tray of food, which included a cup of coffee which Elliot badly needed.

"Elliot." She said to him and then opened the hatch in the stall door, "Coffee, good." She added and then slid the tray of food onto the platform inside of the door.

"Hi Shizu, coffee VERY good right now." Elliot said to her and then picked up the mug of coffee and took a drink. She smiled at him and closed the hatch to the stall and started to head out of there. Elliot wished he could ask her about Olivia but he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer anyway. He looked at the food she had brought him. It was just a small stack of pancakes and a few strawberries. He knew that his food was better then what Olivia was probably getting so he would eat it but that didn't mean he'd feel less bad about it.

When Lilly got out of the shower, Katrina was sitting in the bedroom eating an apple. Lilly looked at her for a moment and then started to lace up her corset. She wasn't going to lace it tightly, it was annoying enough when it wasn't tight. She unwrapped the towel that was around the top of her head and released her long hair from it. She didn't know what Katrina wanted but it couldn't be good. She had literally sold her soul to get Olivia pain medication. Being a doctor she understood how badly needed that demoral was, but that didn't mean she wanted to have to pay Katrina back for it.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked and then started to use the towel to dry her hair out more. Katrina took another bite of the apple and uncrossed her legs. She started to chew loudly and then leaned forward, with her hands resting just above her knees.

"You are going to have sex with Shizu." Katrina said after another moment of chewing. Lilly wondered what the catch was. It wouldn't be that hard to have sex with Shizu, assuming of course that the woman wanted that to happen. Lilly was beginning to think that wasn't the case at all though.

"What's the catch?"

"That it'll be filmed and about thirty seconds later it'll be on the internet. That and, Shizu isn't a lesbian." Katrina replied.

"You know I speak Japanese right? I can just explain this whole thing to her and it won't be nearly as bad as—"

"It's going on the internet see how she reacts when you tell her that." Katrina said and then stood up, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly before turning back to face Lilly, "She has morals and standards too I'm sure. You have one hour." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Lilly sighed slightly and then walked over to where Olivia was sleeping, or just in a drug induced doze, Lilly couldn't tell.

"Don't tell me you are willing to force yourself upon that Shizu girl just because I got some demoral." Olivia muttered, her eyes opened just a little, she looked at Lilly through a little slit. Lilly looked back at her and took in a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"You already got the demoral, it's not like I can go back on it." Lilly replied and then smiled at the thought of trying to extract the medication from Olivia's body. Her smile faded though and she let out a small sigh, "I'll explain the situation to her as best I can and pray that she doesn't fight me."

"What if she does fight you? Then what?" Olivia asked, her speech slightly slurred. Lilly ran a hand through her hair slowly and took in a deep breath.

"I gotta do what I gotta do." Lilly replied and then stood up and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder gently, "It's outta my hands at this point." Olivia nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Lilly didn't like this situation one bit but she had made a deal with the devil and would have to see it all the way through.

"You're coming in the house, I want you to watch something." Katrina said as she entered the stables where she was keeping Elliot. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and the only thing that was really keeping him going was the coffee Shizu had brought him. He really liked Shizu and she seemed really sweet. He decided that he would make it a point to get to know her when this was all over. He looked over in Katrina's direction and got to his feet.

"I don't want to watch any of your sick shit, alright?" Elliot said defiantly. Katrina rolled her eyes and held up the little black remote, just so it was in his sight. Her thumb rested lightly on the red button, all she would have to do was push it and he'd be in for a world of hurt.

"Either you come willingly or forcefully, but you will be coming." Katrina said to him. She took the ring of keys out and unlocked the door to Elliot's stall. She slid it open slowly and he walked towards her. She backed up a few feet so he never got within striking distance of her. He noticed that on the side of her face she had a huge bruise, right where he had slugged her. He smiled at that and she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to walk ahead of her. He started out of the stables and towards the house, he didn't know what she wanted but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

When they got to the house she opened the door and motioned for him to go ahead of her again. He stepped inside and then turned to look at her. She shut the door and entered a few numbers in the keypad next to it. Her fingers moved so fast he couldn't pick up what numbers she hit, but he was sure there was a three in there somewhere. She walked past him and started up the stairs, he followed her as he wondered what she was going to make him watch. He wanted to see Olivia more then anything at that point, but he was sure he'd get a body racking shock if he strayed too far from Katrina, also he knew that whatever door she was behind was locked. They entered a room that Elliot had not seen yet, the door to it had been previously locked. Inside were two computers and a bunch of monitors. There were two computer chairs set out, and speakers lined the walls. Other then that the room was fairly empty. It was probably the room that Katrina monitored the house from.

"This is the control room." Katrina said and then motioned for him to take a seat after she closed the door. He sat down, noticing that the remote was still clutched in her hand. She didn't outright seem afraid of him but he knew that fear was there. Elliot took a seat and turned his focus towards the monitor that was lit and had a picture of a bed, Shizu was laying on it, her hands were cuffed above her to the bars at the head of the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Elliot asked, motioning to the screen.

"Lilly made a deal with me. This should get interesting." Katrina said and then typed something on one of the keyboards and the sound to the room came on. Shizu was talking, in Japanese, Lilly was not on screen at that point.

"Where's Lilly?" Elliot asked, Katrina leaned over and turned on a monitor above the one Elliot was looking at. It was a shot of a door to the same room, standing there Lilly was out of view from the bed, but she was still in the room. She had her back pressed to the back of the door and looked like she was about to cry. Elliot looked at Katrina, he was slowly starting to gather what was about to go on.

"Shizu, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to do this. I made a deal with Katrina before I knew what the consequences were." Lilly spoke in Japanese. Shizu was struggling and Lilly had no idea if she was even paying attention to her at that point, "Shizu, do you understand?" After another moment of keeping her back pressed to the door she took a few more steps into the room and towards the bed.

"Let me go, just please let me go." Shizu cried back in Japanese. Lilly took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, "Why are you doing this to me?" Lilly sat down on the end of the bed and put her hand gently on Shizu's ankle.

"I'm not doing this to you, Katrina is." Lilly replied, still in Japanese, as she ran her hand up Shizu's leg and then her thigh. Shizu started crying, she kicked her leg out trying to get Lilly to stop but Lilly used her strength to overpower her and keep her leg in place.

"And what? You don't have any freewill of your own?"

"You saw what she did to Olivia do you want that to happen to you? Me? Elliot?" Lilly shot back at her and then climbed up Shizu's body and straddled her, pinning her down with her strong legs. Lilly had tried to explain the entire situation to her but she wasn't surprised that Shizu wasn't happy with what was going on. She unzipped Shizu's pants and started to pull them down. Shizu started to scream and cry at the same time, trying to kick her legs but she could barely move in her current position. After her pants were off Lilly quickly removed her panties. "If you want this to go faster just pretend to enjoy it okay?"

"Fuck you." Shizu screamed and tried to kick Lilly again. Lilly caught her foot in her hand and slowly lowered the leg back down onto the bed. She started to kiss Shizu's thighs gently, moving slowly to her pussy. Shizu continued to cry, Lilly was glad that their conversation had been in Japanese, there was no way that Katrina could even begin to understand what they were saying. Finally, Lilly reached Shizu's pussy and started to lick at it gently. Shizu's body went stiff for a moment and then relaxed. She was still crying, but behind the sobs there was a hint of pleasure. Lilly didn't want to force the girl into liking this but she had to do what she had to do.

Elliot watched the screen with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that poor Shizu had gotten mixed up in all of this. He had been hoping that out of everyone that Katrina would at least leave her alone. Katrina sat in the chair next to him, leaning forward, watching the screen with great interest. Elliot had no idea what kind of deal Lilly might have made with her but it must have been a big one to force an FBI agent who was in sex crimes to sexually assault another woman.

"What was the deal Katrina?" Elliot asked after another moment of watching what was going on. He could hear Shizu crying and moaning at the same time, it was making him feel conflicted.

"I gave some demoral to Liv, this is what she had to do in return." Katrina replied and then reached for a pack of cigarettes that was sitting on the corner of the desk that was holding some of the monitors. She took one out, picked up a lighter, and lit it. She held the pack out to Elliot, who took it and also took one out. She brought the lighter to the white stick and lit it. He took in a long drag and let it out slowly. He hadn't smoked for years but for some reason it seemed rather appropriate to start right now.

When Lilly was finished she stood up and started to look around for a camera. Both Elliot and Katrina noticed this. "I'll be right back Elliot." Katrina said and then got up out of her chair and left the room, locking the door behind her of course. Elliot sighed gently and sat back in his chair. His hands went up to the collar that was around his neck and he started to pull at it. He knew it wasn't going to come off but playing with it was passing the time. Finally the door opened again and Elliot turned to look.

"You wanna see Liv?" Katrina asked after sticking her head in the door.

"You bet your ass I do." Elliot said and then got up and walked towards the door. Katrina took a few steps back and let him through into the hallway. She shut the door to the control room and locked it. She motioned for him to follow her, she was twirling her ring of keys on her finger. They stopped at a door further down the hall and she selected a key and pushed it into the door, unlocking it. It swung open and Elliot recognized the room as the one he had been staying in before Katrina had decided to move him out to the stables. Lilly was in there too, she was sitting on the floor in a corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked like she was about to cry but the tears weren't flowing just yet.

"You have ten minutes." Katrina said to him and then left the room, locking the door behind her. Elliot immediately got down by Olivia's side and put a hand on her shoulder. This seemed to wake her from the sleep or daze she was in. Her eyes opened and she looked at him and smiled ever so slightly.

"Elliot." She breathed and then tried to move so she was on her side, but that brought more pain then she could stand, even on the demoral, so she shifted again and made herself more comfortable. "How are you?"

"I think the more important question is how are _you_?" Elliot asked her as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb. Olivia forced a laugh, of course he was worried about her, he probably was up all night thinking about her, she wished she could appear happier then she actually was.

"I'm fine." She said to him softly, "You're the best Elliot, I love you." Elliot was taken aback by that comment, not because he didn't love her too, but because he couldn't tell if she knew what she was saying or if she would even remember it later. He swallowed hard and had to fight back tears but after a moment he spoke.

"I love you too." He said, not wanting to make her feel bad by saying anything else. She smiled at him, completely genuine and then closed her eyes again.

"Stay with me till I'm asleep." She muttered and did not let go of his hand. He smiled, but a moment later she was out. He remained by her side holding her hand but he looked over to Lilly who was now rocking back and fourth like she was slowly starting to lose her mind. They remained in silence for the rest of the time. Elliot had no idea what he could even say to Lilly to make things better. When ten minutes were up Katrina came in to collect him. He got up and leaned down and kissed Olivia on the cheek, but she was out cold. Katrina grabbed him by the wrist and started to pull him towards the door. He took one last look at Olivia and then followed Katrina back out to the stables.

About five minutes after Katrina came to get Elliot, inspiration struck. She got up and started to pace back and fourth thinking about the idea, mulling it over in her head. When things seemed to click into place she walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down on the edge of it. She knew this movement would wake Olivia but she was so sure of her plan that she needed to tell someone and tell them quick. The music playing in the background wasn't depressing her any more. They were going to get through this, all of them. Olivia stirred and then groaned slightly, her eyes opened, Lilly knew that the demoral was wearing it's self off, the effects would only have lasted four hours.

"What is it Lilly?" Olivia tried to say in a nice voice but it came out more bitchy then anything. Lilly smiled at her.

"I've got an idea. It may take a bit of finagling but we can pull it off." Lilly said in a very low voice trying to keep herself from getting way too excited. Also she didn't know if the room was bugged or not and if it was she didn't want Katrina to hear what she was saying.

"Okay." Olivia groaned and then shifted, her back was itching but she knew that if she tried to scratch it she would just cause herself more pain so instead she started to claw at the sheets beneath her.

"I give you enough demoral to make you look dead." Lilly said softly and then looked around the room carefully like she expected Katrina to pop up at any second. Olivia arched an eyebrow wondering how her appearing to be dead would make any kind of progress in them escaping.

"First of all, how would that help? And secondly, how would you get enough demoral to do that?" Olivia said softly, she was keeping her voice down because Lilly was and she also thought the room could be bugged, better safe then sorry.

"Well see we do it to you and don't tell Elliot, right? So then he'll think you're dead and probably go on an all out rampage. He might even kill Katrina. You'll be under a doctor's care the whole time so although it's dangerous I can monitor you." Lilly replied. Olivia thought about this. It was true that if Elliot thought she was dead he might go on a rampage but it was also true that it might just break him, cause him to collapse into absolute obedience towards Katrina. It was worth a shot though, they were running out of time and Olivia wasn't coming up with any better ideas.

"How will you get the demoral?"

"Shizu."

"But she—"

"Look I know I did something bad to her but maybe I can explain to her the plan and she'll get on board. She wants to leave here just as much as you and I do." Lilly cut Olivia off. Olivia nodded slightly, the pain in her back made it feel like it was still on fire. She knew that playing with demoral was a dangerous game but she had to do something. She trusted Lilly with her life at this point, she didn't believe that Lilly would willingly let her die.

"Do what you have to do." Olivia said softly and then closed her eyes, trying to pretend like the pain wasn't bothering her as much as it was. Lilly smiled slightly and stood up, now all she would have to do was talk to Shizu. She didn't think that would go over very well considering she had just molested the girl not an hour before. She had to believe that Shizu would just suck it up and do what was asked of her, or else Olivia would die.

A few hours later it was dinnertime and Shizu came in the room holding a tray and looking scared. When Lilly approached her she took a few steps back and thrust the tray in Lilly's direction. That's when Lilly started to talk to her in Japanese. The going was slow but after a few awkward moments Lilly started to make progress with her. They discussed what had happened, not at length, and then Lilly told Shizu her plan. Shizu was having a hard time seeing how it was supposed to work. She asked what would happen if Katrina decided to just bury Olivia and not tell Elliot. That was a good point, but Lilly was sure that Katrina would tell Elliot what had happened almost as soon as it had happened. She liked to mentally fuck people and that would really get into Elliot's head.

Shizu reminded Lilly that the demoral was kept in a locked box. After some prodding on Lilly's part she convinced Shizu that she had to get the key to that box. Shizu looked worried, she also looked like she didn't trust Lilly in the least, not after what had happened, but in her eyes was the longing for freedom. After a small silence Shizu said she would do the best she could to get the keys. She set the food down on the table and left the room. Lilly wondered why Katrina was stupid enough to let Shizu bring the food up, she knew that Lilly could speak Japanese and communicate with Shizu. On the other hand she probably thought that there would be less conversation after what Lilly had done. Lilly picked up her bowl of oatmeal and walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down.

"She said she'll try, but I honestly don't know if she'll pull through." Lilly said to Olivia softly. Olivia groaned a response as Lilly started to eat her oatmeal. A spoon was provided for her this time, which made it a hell of a lot easier to eat. Lilly didn't know what was going to happen at that point but she silently started to pray.

Elliot was outside, pacing back and fourth in his stall. He still hadn't slept and it was taking a toll on his body. His legs were weak and his back was numb and all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep but for some reason he was convinced that if he went to sleep something bad would happen to Olivia. He didn't know why he thought that, and even if something _did _happen to Olivia he was out in the stables and powerless to stop it. Seeing her a few hours ago was enough to brighten his spirits considerably although Olivia didn't look well in any sense of the word.

Finally he just got too tired and sat down on the blanket that had been left in there. His hands went to his neck to play with the collar around his neck. It wasn't going anywhere, and even if it was, how would that help? Katrina would just put another one on him, and even if he managed to get it off _and _managed to get out of the stall, how the hell would he get into the house? The place was armed to the teeth with mystery codes and security systems. He laid back and rested his head on the pillow that had also been left there. He thought he would just close his eyes for a moment, but soon he was out like a light.

Just before dawn, there was a slight tapping at Olivia and Lilly's door. Olivia had been moaning in pain quite loudly, and almost non stop for a few hours. Lilly didn't know what to do for her at that point, she tried talking to her, taking her mind off of it, but nothing was working. She was actually surprised that she heard the tapping at the door over Olivia's cries. She walked towards the door and it opened just a crack. A small hand slipped in and dropped in two vials of demoral and a packaged syringe, before retracting and shutting the door again. Lilly walked over to the vials and checked them, they were indeed the drug she was looking for. She did a small victory dance and then headed over to Olivia after ripping the plastic and paper packaging from the needle.

"Liv, Liv…" Lilly said and then put her hand on Olivia's shoulder gently. Olivia lifted her head and turned it so she was looking at Lilly, tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. "I got the demoral. Shizu came through."

"Well hurry up and give it to me. I feel like I'm dying here." Olivia replied in a slightly annoyed voice. Lilly nodded and slowly started to fill the needle with demoral. She took Olivia's arm and exposed a vein as best she could. She didn't have anything to disinfect the spot with but it didn't really matter, the needle was clean and Olivia was as clean as she was going to get.

"Okay this is going to knock you completely out for like 12 to 15 hours. You won't remember anything when you wake up. I'm effectively putting you into a coma. Do you still want me to proceed?" Lilly asked, her steady hand holding the needle came closer and closer to Olivia's vein.

"Yes knock me the fuck out Lilly." Olivia replied and then squeezed her eyes shut, two tears were squeezed out along with the motion. Lilly nodded slightly and punctured Olivia's skin with the needle. She took a deep breath and slowly started to inject the medicine. She didn't need two vials of the stuff to put Olivia into a coma, in fact she didn't even need one whole vial but this way she would have enough demoral to keep Olivia in the coma until something event changing happened. Almost immediately Olivia's body relaxed. Lilly pulled the needle out of her arm and placed her thumb over the puncture wound and applied pressure. As she did this with one hand she took Olivia's pulse with the other. It was _very _slow and _very _weak but it was there. Her breathing stopped almost all together but Lilly knew it was there. What she was doing was dangerous but it had to be done and Olivia agreed to it.

She stood up and lifted the edge of the mattress and hid the demoral and the needle under there. After a moment of looking at Olivia, she took in a deep breath and let it out as a horrendous scream. She fell to her knees and started crying. It was easy to cry with all that she had been through so the tears didn't seem forced at all. About a minute later the door burst open and Katrina was standing there in her pajamas with a gun in her hand.

"What the fuck is the big idea, waking me up by screaming like that you stupid…" Katrina trailed off when she saw that Lilly was holding Olivia's hand and crying. Olivia was completely limp, and to Katrina it looked like she wasn't breathing. Katrina walked over to Olivia and slapped her hard across the face, but there was no reaction. She went to hit Olivia again when Lilly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"She's dead you fucking bitch, you hear me, DEAD! I'll kill you I will KILL YOU!" Lilly got to her feet and moved like she was going to strike Katrina but the gun was quickly trained on her and she backed down a little.

"Great, just great." Katrina said like this was a big inconvenience to her. Lilly glared at her with tear filled eyes. Katrina grabbed Olivia's wrist and felt for a pulse, Lilly held her breath but about ten seconds later Katrina dropped the wrist and looked at Lilly, "How can she be dead? She was fine just a few hours ago."

"No she was NOT fine a few hours ago, I told you this would happen. You let her die a horrible painful death and you don't even care!" Lilly cried and then brought her hands to her face and started to sob into them. Katrina grabbed her by her wrist and started to pull her out of the room. Lilly continued crying but she wondered where exactly she was being led to.

"You are going to start digging her grave, I'm going to go get Elliot to move the body." Katrina said with a weird grin plastered on her face. It almost seemed like she would be more then happy to tell Elliot what had just happened.

"I'm not fucking digging a grave for my friend Katrina!" Lilly said and then pulled out of her grasp and took a few steps back.

"You do what I tell you or you'll be dead too." Katrina replied and then put the gun to Lilly's throat. Lilly wondered if Katrina would actually pull the trigger but she didn't want to risk it. On her own she started to walk with Katrina towards the stairs. It seemed like things were going according to plan, Katrina truly thought that Olivia was dead….maybe this would all work out in the end.


	8. Day 6 : Haunted

Trapped In Paradise

Trapped In Paradise

Day 7: Haunted

Author's note: YAY for the reviews! Here's the next part, enjoy y'all!

Katrina violently pulled the door to Elliot's stall open, yet he didn't budge because he was in a deep sleep. She was sort of hoping that would wake him but it didn't so she walked inside and kicked him in the side. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!" She yelled and then kicked him again. He groaned and rolled over to look at her, wondering what she could possibly want so early in the morning.

"What?" He said the attitude in his voice was apparent.

"I need to show you what happens when you disobey me." Katrina said, she had her gun on her along with her tazer and Elliot was way too tired to even think about trying to get them away from her. He was also sure that somewhere on her person she had the little remote that could shock him, and he wasn't going to mess with that.

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot muttered and then rubbed his side where he had been kicked. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horror that was about to strike his life. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the house. Lilly was out in the front working on digging a hole. Elliot looked at her weird, wondering if this was some sort of punishment, either way it didn't look like Lilly had gotten very far on the hole.

"Lilly come inside, I want you to see this too." Katrina said and then motioned for Lilly to follow her. The sun was coming up overhead and Lilly was freezing, despite all the work she was doing, and so she was more then glad to follow Katrina back into the house.

"Lilly what is this—"

"SHUT UP!" Katrina yelled and then backhanded Elliot. Elliot glared at her and then suppressed a yawn. They went up to the bedroom where Olivia was last and Katrina opened the door, without unlocking it. Elliot was a little confused as to why the door wasn't locked if Olivia was still in there, then again she could be digging a hole too, what the hell did he know? Katrina shoved him forward and he looked over to the bed. There lay Olivia on her back, she wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing, at least not to a point where it was noticeable.

"Olivia?" Elliot said slowly but she looked dead, the first clue was that she wasn't breathing and the second one was she was laying on her back where the burn was. If she was alive then she wouldn't be doing that. He dropped down to his knees by her side and took her hand in his. He felt for a pulse, feeling a little more then panicked and because of that he couldn't feel the tiny little bit of a pulse that actually was there. He stood up and turned to look at Lilly, his eyes brimming with hate. "You let her die."

"What? Elliot I didn't let her die she—" Lilly was cut off when Elliot threw a punch at her face. It connected with her already broken cheek and she fell back completely passed out on the floor. Katrina started to laugh maniacally.

"And you…" Elliot turned on her quickly, she wasn't expecting this, and he grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. Her hand immediately went to her gun but she was losing oxygen and fast. He continued to squeeze even as she grabbed the gun. She didn't have enough strength to even get her finger on the trigger. Elliot kept squeezing and he saw red. Katrina was pleading with him to stop but he didn't listen. Her face went a dull shade of purple and then she collapsed. Elliot wanted to keep squeezing her neck but he knew that would accomplish nothing, so instead he took the gun and aimed it at her head. His finger was on the trigger and applying pressure when tears clouded his eyes and he took a step back. He took in a deep gasping breath, still holding the gun, and fell to his knees.

"Oh god Olivia." He said as tears escaped his eyes. He never ever wanted this to happen, he had even resigned himself to dying for her if it came to that. Now she was laying dead on the bed, not moving, not breathing. He went over to Lilly and put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. He didn't mean to hit her before, he didn't even know why he did it, now he was feeling even worse. He knew that she didn't _let _Olivia die, she had probably done everything she could. "Lilly wake up, I got the gun." The tears in his voice were apparent.

"Calling in sick." Lilly muttered, it was barely audible but Elliot heard what she had said. He brushed the tears away from his face and shook her again.

"Lilly come on, we have to get out of here. I'll carry Olivia if I have to." Elliot said, not really wondering where he'd carry her but he knew there was no way he was going to have her buried on some island where she had experienced hell for a full week.

"She's not dead." Lilly responded, still not opening her eyes. Her face was swollen and her eye wouldn't open up. She didn't even try to move from the floor. Elliot looked at her for a moment, not really believing the words she had just spoke.

"Of course she's dead, look…look at her. She's on her back, she's not breathing…she's…oh god…" He trailed off and a new bout of tears started. After another moment Lilly sat up, completely ignoring Elliot she walked over to Olivia and took her wrist in her hand. She felt for a pulse calmly and found it, it was still weak but it was still there.

"No she's fine." Lilly reached out for his hand, he turned and let her take it. She gently placed his fingers over the small pulse. At first Elliot didn't know what she was trying to do, but he took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. But then he felt it, there it was, clear as day. He looked at Lilly, almost as if this was some kind of trick she was playing on him.

"But, she's…how did you…"

"Demoral induced coma, it's dangerous but I figured it was our last chance." Lilly said to him. Before Elliot could respond there was a loud cough and a wheezing noise from Katrina who had just woke up. Elliot immediately aimed the gun at her head.

"Oh shit." Katrina said in a voice that was still gasping for air.

"Oh shit is right you fucking bitch." Elliot said and wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand. He got up and approached her, wanting nothing more then to look in her eyes while he shot her in the head. He knew he had to hold back though because she was the only one who knew the way off of the island. She was the only one who could get them a chopper or a boat or whatever the hell they needed to leave. He didn't expect her to give up that information easily and yet he still had her henchmen to worry about. "Where's Gino and that other big guy."

"Don't know don't care."

"Well you better fucking start caring woman, or I'll hurt you." Elliot threatened, and it was more then a threat he would kick her ass up and down the block if she didn't start talking to him soon.

"What about Olivia? Don't you care about—"

"SHE'S DEAD YOU WHORE!" Elliot yelled wanting to keep the lie going as long as possible. He thought that if she knew Olivia was still alive something bad could happen. Lilly didn't know why he was doing what he was doing but if he wanted to keep up the charade then she wasn't going to stop him, there had to be some reason he was doing it.

"Gino and Vic are probably asleep, if all this noise didn't wake them up." Katrina said in a voice that wasn't quite steady. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was scared of him, and that was good, he wanted her to fear him as much as humanly possible at that point.

"Are they armed?"

"I don't know—"

"Katrina don't bullshit me, you know I have every reason in the world to kill you and I will do it…." Elliot said, jamming the gun into Katrina's neck. "Lilly get the tazer." Lilly looked at him and then at Katrina before crouching down to unclip the tazer from Katrina's belt.

"Where's Shizu?" Lilly asked her as she took the tazer.

"Asleep too I'm assuming. Her room is down the hall to the right." Katrina replied and swallowed hard. "Listen detective, without me you're stuck on this island so threaten me all you want but I still hold all of the cards."

"Blow me." Elliot said and then stood up. He walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down on it, keeping the gun trained on Katrina the whole time. Lilly looked at him and then left the room, probably to go get Shizu. "Tell me how to summon a helicopter."

"No." Katrina replied simply and pulled herself up until she was in a sitting position. Ever so slowly she started to reach into the pocket of her robe.

"Don't even think about it." Elliot said to her, knowing that she was going after the remote that would shock him. He got down by her and reached his hand into her pocket and removed the remote and put it in his back pocket. "You tell us or I'll hurt you."

"No." Katrina said again, Elliot didn't know why she was being so stubborn but he knew he had to do something and fast. Olivia wasn't going to get any better on her own, and pretty soon she would come out of her coma. That didn't matter though, because it wasn't like she could do much of anything in the way of helping, and then Katrina would know she was alive…but none of that mattered, what mattered was getting information. Elliot crouched down by her, looked her in the eyes, and then backhanded her across the face as hard as he could. Katrina's head hit the wall behind her because of the force of the blow and she actually saw stars. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she snapped back to reality. "Hurt me all you want, you aren't getting off of this island alive."

"That's where you are wrong, Katrina." Elliot said in a very calm voice. A moment later Shizu came into the room along with Lilly. Shizu said something that Elliot didn't understand but she sounded _very _happy when she said it. Lilly responded with something in Japanese and the both of them broke out in laughter. Shizu made her way over to Katrina and slapped her across the face, this was followed by a string of Japanese words directed at Lilly and they both started laughing again.

"HEY! You can't hit me! I OWN YOU!" Katrina shouted at Shizu. Shizu of course didn't understand a word of this but Lilly quickly translated it for her and she burst out laughing yet a third time.

"You don't own shit any more lady. Lilly get the keys to the locked box and get enough demoral to knock out Gino and Vic, you see where I'm going with this?" Elliot asked Lilly nodded and said something to Shizu in Japanese and they both left the room together, talking and occasionally laughing as the moved down the hall.

"If you think you are getting out of here alive you are gravely mistaken." Katrina said to Elliot once Shizu and Lilly were gone. Elliot looked at her and then glanced at Olivia. She still wasn't moving but now that Elliot knew she was still alive he could see her breathing, even though it was very shallow. He looked back to Katrina. At least Olivia was completely out and not feeling any pain, but he doubted that Lilly would put her back into a coma once she came out of it, it was just too dangerous.

"I am getting out of here alive, with Lilly, Shizu, and Olivia."

"Olivia's dead Elliot you can't change that."

"I know, but I'm not leaving her on this godforsaken island that's for damn sure." Elliot said to her with utter conviction in his voice. He was thinking that Katrina would some how use Olivia against him if she knew she was alive. With Olivia "dead" he had nothing to lose and he could tell that Katrina was starting to realize this. "I know you have a cell phone—"

"Actually it's a satellite phone a cell phone wouldn't work here. It's kept in a safe and only I know the combination so if you want it from me you're really going to have to pry." She cut him off in mid sentence. Elliot didn't like hurting women, it was very high on his list on bad things he could do, but Katrina had almost killed Olivia, she had killed Heather, she had killed Evelyn, for all he knew she had killed many other before and gotten away with it because she had the money to cover her ass.

"I'll shoot you if you don't tell me what the combination is." Elliot said evenly. Katrina started to laugh.

"You think killing me will—"

"Oh I won't kill you. We have a doctor here, I'll just shoot you somewhere it won't kill you and she'll fix you up, good as new." Elliot countered. Katrina looked slightly startled by this revelation. It was true he could shoot her in the leg or the arm and Lilly could fix her up. She looked like she believed him but she wasn't above calling his bluff.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Elliot said staring deep into her eyes. He was not kidding and he would like nothing more to shoot out one of Katrina's kneecaps. Lilly came back into the room with Shizu and smiled at him.

"Gino and Vic won't be waking up for about five hours I would say. Shizu helped me tie their hands and ankles. So we're all set." Lilly said to him and then noticed the serious look in his eyes. She wondered what he had just been talking to Katrina about.

"If I shoot her in the kneecap could you play triage?" Elliot asked her, bringing the gun down to place it on Katrina's knee. Katrina swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. Lilly looked at him like he couldn't possibly be serious. Sure she could keep Katrina alive if she was shot in the knee but she was also a doctor and she didn't want to put Katrina through all that pain, regardless of all the things that she had put her through. Being a doctor meant protecting lives and easing pain, as much as she hated Katrina she just couldn't let it happen.

"Yes, but Elliot I don't think—"

"The satellite phone is locked in a safe, only she knows the combo, and she's not giving it up. We need to get out of here." Elliot answered her before she could finish. Lilly looked at Olivia, she had put her out about an hour before, that left them with about 10 hours to get the combination out of Katrina. If they couldn't do that in ten hours _then _maybe Lilly would think about resorting to drastic measures, such as shooting someone in the leg.

"Elliot can I talk to you in the hall?" Lilly asked him and then turned to Shizu and said something to her. Shizu responded and then reached out to take the gun from Elliot. Katrina looked at all of them wondering what the hell was going on. After a moment Elliot gave Shizu the gun, and surprisingly the woman took it and trained it expertly on Katrina, it seemed like she knew how to use a gun, which was actually a good thing at that point.

"Shizu will watch her until we get back." Lilly said to him and then motioned for him to come out into the hall. Shizu nodded at Elliot and after another moment of thinking it over Elliot decided to walk into the hall with Lilly. Lilly closed the door behind them and got close to Elliot so she could talk without being overheard. "We have about 10 hours before Olivia comes around. I'll give you two hours to use any other method you want to get the combination out of her. If that doesn't work then I'll let you shoot her."

"Any method I want?"

"Yes just don't tell me about it, I don't want to know what you are going to do to her. Before you do anything though I either want to move Olivia out of the room or Katrina. If something happens and Olivia wakes up before the allotted time has passed I don't want Katrina to know she's alive. Katrina would get some sick pleasure knowing that Olivia's still suffering." Lilly said to him. He nodded, he supposed he could move Katrina out of the bedroom, but where would he take her? Then he got an idea, an idea that was actually very good. He wouldn't be hurting Katrina per-say but he would be emotionally testing her and he thought that would be good enough.

"Okay I have an idea. I'll move Katrina out of the bedroom so you can monitor Olivia. Deal?"

"Deal." Lilly said and then together they both walked back into the bedroom. Katrina was actually trying to communicate with Shizu, trying to get the gun away, but Shizu couldn't understand her for one and for the other it didn't look like Shizu was going to give up the gun even if she could understand what was being said.

"Okay Katrina, you're coming with me." Elliot said and then reached to take the gun back from Shizu, who gave it up easily. Katrina slowly got to her feet and Elliot grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the room. He glanced back to see Lilly sit down on the bed and brush some hair out of Olivia's face.

"Where are we going?" Katrina asked as Elliot shut the door behind them.

"Out back you are going to start digging." Elliot replied and started to walk her down the stairs. Katrina stopped walking and started to drag her feet on the floor, Elliot was stronger then her though and forced her to come down the steps.

"What am I digging?" Katrina asked realizing that she was no match for his brute strength. He pushed her over to the door and pointed the gun at the keypad and then at her. She looked at him and entered the code slowly, slow enough for him to see the code. 5748.

"Lilly is going to give me two hours to convince you to give me the combination. Since I don't think you are going to give it up, you'll be digging your grave." Elliot said solemnly. Katrina took in a deep gasping breath and then swallowed hard and looked at him.

"You're going to shoot me in two hours?" Katrina asked her voice was shaky and there were tears shimmering in her eyes, this did not phase Elliot one bit. He didn't feel sorry for her at all. He pulled her around to the back of the house and shoved her into the grass.

"Make sure it's big enough for you to lay down in." He said and then pointed the gun at her head. "Start digging."

"Do I get a shovel?"

"Hell no, use your hands." Elliot said keeping the gun trained on her. She looked at him, for the first time in a long time she looked scared. She looked down at her perfectly manicured nails and started to pull up the grass. Once she had cleared a space big enough for her to lay down in she started to scoop up the dirt with her hands and pile it on the side of the rectangular hole she had made.

"Lilly's going to let you shoot me?"

"Lilly doesn't control what I do. Keep digging." Elliot replied and then took a few steps back from her and sat down in the grass, keeping the gun on her. Katrina looked at him and a few tears spilled down her face. The sun was up and the day was already starting to get hot. Katrina wiped her face with her hands leaving streaks of dirt across her cheeks. She paused and took in a deep shaky breath and continued digging. Elliot had no plans of killing her but he figured digging your own grave with your bare hands was sobering enough to get her to talk.

An hour later Shizu and Lilly came out of the house, Lilly was holding a tray of lemonade and Shizu was holding a lawn chair. "Thought you might be thirsty." Lilly said and Katrina looked up almost as if she thought the refreshments were for her.

"Not you, keep digging." Elliot said to Katrina, she had made quite a bit of progress, she had about a six inch hole done already but she wasn't talking. She sniffled quite a bit, like she was crying, but with her face caked in mud like it was, it was hard to tell if she was actually crying or not. Shizu took the lawn chair and unfolded it for Elliot. He got up and gratefully sat down in it and took one of the three glasses of lemonade on the tray. Shizu took the second one, and Lilly took the third. The three of them drank at the same time.

"Lemonade alright?" Shizu asked Elliot in a heavily accented voice. Elliot looked at Lilly and then smiled brightly at Shizu.

"Yes it's the best I've ever tasted." Elliot said nodding his head up and down just incase she didn't have a clue as to what he was saying. Shizu smiled at him and Lilly said something to her in Japanese. Shizu's smile got brighter and she sat down cross-legged on the ground near Elliot's chair.

"You hungry El? I could make some breakfast." Lilly said, she was now dressed in a big t-shirt and sweatpants that were a size to small on her, but Elliot was guessing that it was way more comfortable then the corset that she had been wearing earlier, he also assumed that she had gotten the clothes out of Katrina's closet, seeing as how Katrina was quite a bit smaller then her.

"Breakfast sounds good, giving Shizu a break?"

"Yeah she deserves it. Now the only things I can whip up from scratch is French toast and pancakes, which do you want?" Lilly asked and looked down at Katrina who was digging still. Lilly was wondering why exactly she was digging a hole, a big hole. Lilly knew that even if Olivia _was _dead he wouldn't have any plans of burying her on the island. Maybe the physical work was torture enough, Lilly could see Katrina's hands bleeding in a few places. In any case she didn't really want to know what was going on because she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"Pancakes." Elliot said and then looked at Shizu, "What do you want?" Shizu looked at him and then to Lilly for a translation. Lilly gladly translated for her and she answered back.

"Pancakes all around then. I'll be back soon."

"Don't I get something to—"

"NO!" Both Elliot and Lilly shouted at Katrina. Shizu seemed to know that word and burst out into a fit of giggles. Lilly walked off and into the back door of the house. Elliot still had his gun trained on Katrina, he wasn't going to let her out of his site for a moment. She looked pretty pathetic down there in the dirt. He wondered why she was continuing to dig, maybe she was calling his bluff. In any case she kept going at it, every once in a while looking at Elliot like she was sorry, but she didn't say anything.

About a half hour later Lilly came out of the house with a tray of food balanced on one hand and carrying two lawn chairs in the other. There were two plates with a stack of pancakes on each and two glasses of milk, which was good because both Elliot and Shizu had finished their lemonade. On the corner of the tray there was a little container of syrup, Elliot hoped that it was maple. She set the chairs down, still folded and then handed Elliot the tray. He took it thankfully and then took a plate and handed it over to Shizu. She picked up her fork and immediately started to eat.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Elliot asked and then poured some syrup over his pancakes. It was getting hot out there but it wasn't unbearable, in fact the breeze was nice, and he didn't feel the least bit sorry for Katrina who must have been sweating like a pig. Katrina looked at the food with sorrow in her eyes and then went back to digging.

"I ate while I cooked, I usually get hungry when I cook. Now I've eaten too much and I'm stuffed. Enjoy your food though." Lilly replied and then set up both of the lawn chairs. Shizu got up and sat in one and yelled at Katrina to hurry up, in Japanese of course. Lilly laughed and sat back and crossed her legs. The day was shaping up to be a good one.

"You got five minutes Katrina and I don't think that hole is nearly big enough." Elliot said, the food was finished and Lilly had gone back inside to clean the plates and check on Olivia. Katrina looked up at him with pleading eyes and then back to her work, she went on digging, she had made almost a foot and a half of progress. For someone who was calling his bluff she was really getting herself in deep, no pun intended. "Oh well I guess I can make it bigger once you are gone, you got a nice start at least."

"You aren't going to shoot me, I guarantee it." Katrina said to him but he could hear the fear in her voice. She wasn't sure if he would do it or not, but she was going to play this out till the last possible second. Elliot continued to count down the minutes until they got down to thirty seconds. When he announced that Katrina went into a frenzy and stopped digging. She put her hands over her face and started to sob into them. Elliot wasn't buying her crocodile tears, he knew that she was sorry that she was going to be killed or hurt, not because she was sorry about Olivia or Heather or anyone else that she had hurt.

"10...9…8…7…"

"11, 21, 10, 13." Katrina blurted out suddenly. At first Elliot thought it was a half hearted attempt to screw up how countdown, when he realized that she was actually telling him the combination to the safe. Elliot stood up, still aiming the gun at her, part of him wanted to shoot her more then anything, but she had fulfilled her part of the deal. Lilly came out of the house and walked over to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Katrina just gave up the number to the safe. 11, 21, 10, 13. Ask Shizu to take you to the safe and get the satellite phone. Call the FBI or the police or anyone who can send help." Elliot said to Lilly. Lilly nodded slightly and then looked over to Shizu. They talked back and fourth in Japanese for a moment before they both started to head back into the house, chattering back and fourth amongst themselves. Katrina wiped her face with her hands again, making it more dirty then before, but her crying seemed to have cleared up. "Stand up Katrina." With a bit of hesitation, Katrina got to her feet and wiped her face again as she sniffed back some more tears. Elliot lifted the gun to Katrina's head and placed the barrel of it against her forehead.

"Elliot don't do this, please. I didn't mean for Olivia to die, I did everything you said! I dug my own fucking grave for Christ's sake, just don't kill me." She begged him not knowing if he was going to kill her just out of spite or not.

"I'm not going to kill you. Never was going to kill you. The plan was to give me two hours and then I'd shoot you in the leg and Lilly would fix you up. Good thing we did this the easy way huh?" Elliot said and then lowered the gun but still kept it trained on Katrina. He had no doubt in his mind that if she tried something stupid he would shoot her, but he wouldn't shoot her in cold blood. "You want a shower?"

"Yeah that would be good right now." Katrina replied, seemingly breathing a sigh of relief. Elliot grabbed her by her arm and started to lead her into the house.


End file.
